


Gille Dubh

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fate & Destiny, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally graduated but doesn't know what to do with his life, luckily (or not so much) fate has more in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is a request fic for LovelessZim over on FF.net. I am so rusty at Harry Potter fics, so please be gentle with me. This is totally AU (obviously) and will be an eventual m/m/m/m/m (fivesome). Let me know what you think! Also, please help me with any mistakes as they are all my own.

Graduation. A time for happiness and eagerness for the future. A time for reflection and making plans to stay in touch with friends. A time that should be all of these things, but for Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, the Hero of the War to end all Wars felt none of these things.

He wanted to be a normal boy, have a normal life.  He wished he wanted to be an Auror like his best friend Ron, a Lawyer like Hermione, a professional Quidditch player like Ginny, an Entrepreneur like Fred and George; but he wanted none of those things.  He was just a boy who felt like his life was over as he left his beloved Hogwarts for the last time.  His life was over at the tender age of 18. He sighed and looked out the train window, speeding him away from the only true home he’d known since he was one year old.

“Oh, what’s wrong Harry? You should be happy! We’re adults now, off to be our own people; no more teachers, or homework of detentions or Filch…”Ron trailed off with a dreamy, satisfied look on his face and Hermione frowned.  Harry thought that she was going to have premature wrinkles if she stayed with Ron.

“While Ron is missing the _most_ important points here, Harry, he is right in his own way. You should be happy. What is wrong?” Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione, but she saw it and punched him in the arm.  Harry sighed again instead of laughing like he normally would as he thought about his answer.

“I dunno you two, I just…I feel like something is over. Something is gone that I’ll never get back.” Ron laughed, not unkindly but there was a definite tone of belittling             there.  Hermione cleared her throat.

“Of course you feel like something is over, Harry. School is over!”  Harry frowned at being completely misunderstood by his two best friends. Not pausing for one minute to think that he was being overly emotional he lashed out.

“I don’t have an anchor left!  I don’t know what I want to do with my life; who I want to be or who I want to be with! I don’t have a home or any…”he flapped his hand in the air searching for the words that would not come.  The words that he could string together to make these two understand what he was going through.  He realized that there weren’t any.

He went very quiet and still and really looked at his best friends.  They knew who they were; though they’d definitely been _in_ the war, they had never been the focus of it like he’d been. They’d been allowed to learn themselves.  They knew what they were going to do; Hermione had already been accepted to apprentice with a Wizarding Rights Lawyer and Ron had been recruited by the head of the Auror department from the ministry. (Harry had been recruited by the minister himself, but he still had not been remotely interested) They knew who they wanted; each other.  Ron had never seen any girl other than Hermione, even when they had been too young to know that it was love, it had been love. 

Harry sighed again and gave a momentary thought to the fact that he’d have to stop that before he started to hyperventilate and panic.  Well, he already was panicking; he didn’t need to be short of breath too. He pushed himself out of his seat and left the compartment; he loved his friends but they could never understand this feeling.

All up and down the train car kids were celebrating.  They’d won the war; survived another year; passed another grade; graduated.  He wished he could just let go.  He saw a large group of boisterous graduates coming down the hallway at him and ducked into the first quiet compartment he could find to avoid them.

“I wish I had my invisibility cloak.”  A soft-sounding posh laugh came from behind him and he whipped around to meet sparkling grey eyes looking up over the top of a book at him.  He put his wand away suddenly, wondering when he’d drawn it in the first place.

“Sorry Draco, I thought I was alone.  I can go, if you like?”  He mentally kicked himself when he realized that he was hoping that the other boy would let him stay.  They had become good friends after the war and Draco’s sneering attitude was much funnier now, probably because it was directed other places than Harry and his friends.

“Oh Scarhead, of course you can stay…provided that you can get your ego in the door and shut them.”  Draco replied with a genuine smile.  Harry threw two fingers up at him as he shut and bolted the compartment doors.  Then he gracelessly threw himself onto the bench across from the former Slytherin.

“Ferretface, I didn’t expect to see you here.  Doesn’t your _vast fortune_ allow you to have a private butler come and fetch you from school?”  Draco was one of the only six Slytherin students graduating from their class.  His parents had been killed outright by Voldemort before seventh-year even began and it drove Draco right into Dumbledore’s manipulations.  Harry couldn’t complain though; he’d gained a new friend, confidante and someone that he could trust almost implicitly.  Draco already knew most of his worst moments anyway…know thine enemy, after all.  Draco smiled at him.

“And what about our Chosen One, doesn’t he merit some special transp… what’s wrong Harry?”  Draco stopped his teasing as soon as he saw the look on his friends face.  He knew that look; Harry was really upset.

Draco had long ago decided to stop being concerned about how well he knew Harry’s facial expressions and moods.  He’d been staring at the other boy, for one reason or another, for nearly seven years straight.  He’d watched the baby fat melt off the other boy’s cheeks as his face aged; he’d seen those eyes become brighter with knowledge and purpose; and he could tell Harry’s moods from just his facial expressions at this point.  After all, he’d been in love with him for at least two years.  He didn’t think Harry had a clue.

“My purpose is over. I’m 18 years old Draco and I feel like…what I was destined to do with my life has already been completed!  I avenged my parents; finished the war, saved the Wizarding world and now I’m just…aimless.  I don’t know who I am except for what I’ve been labeled. I don’t know who I want and I don’t know what I want to do with the rest of my life.  I’ve worked so hard just to be able to _have_ a ‘rest of my life’ and it’s already not what I thought it would be…”  He trailed off, miserable.  He laid himself across the bench and brought his arm up over his eyes.

“Harry…I’m so sorry.  I think that we can both agree that, if there is anyone else in the world that knows just what you are talking about it is me.  My parents are gone, without having taught me what I know to keep our fortune, businesses…whatever you want to call it, intact.  Despite having fought with you at the end, no one is going to hire me, even if I did know what I wanted to do with my life.  Not to mention the fact that I’m gay…I can still carry on the family name but…”  Harry peeked over his arm to see his friends face; it was twisted in an ugly grimace, _not that Draco could ever be ugly,_ and his eyes were open but his gaze was focused inward.

“Shit Draco I’m sorry. I guess I never realized that you’d be in the same place as me.  You just handle everything so much better, more grown-up than I do so I thought you had it all sorted.”  He sat up and was reaching across the compartment to take Draco’s hand before he could stop himself and it ended with his awkwardly extending his hand into empty air as both he and Draco stared at it.  Draco’s full lips quirked up on one side in an attractive half-smile, and Harry copied the motion as he let his hand drop.

_Why can’t I stop thinking about his mouth?_

The thought echoed inside the heads of the two friends in the compartment, long after it had actually been processed.  There were no answers from one side, and the other had too many answers to list, even in his head.  The train silently rumbled on.

Arriving at King’s Cross Station was always awkward for Harry, usually because his terrible muggle family would be there to take him back to the muggle world for the summer. This time it was because no one was there to pick him up.  He’d fumbled though a non-explanation of doing some travelling when the Weasley family had asked him to stay with them; that was the last thing that he wanted.  He wouldn’t be able to think there.

He hauled his luggage onto a waiting, empty cart and looked around at the faces of the people left gathering their things. Most of them looked at him with a strange awe; he hated it.  Curling his shoulders down and forward he manhandled his luggage, all of his worldly possessions, through the barrier and into King’s Cross proper.

He made it outside before realizing that he actually had nowhere to go.  All of the other issues that he’d been thinking about; all of his other problems were rudely swept aside by the immediate realization that he was homeless and in muggle London without a thought in his head.  He stopped in the middle of the flow of traffic, getting a lot of rude sounding insults hurled at him as he pondered his situation.

When in doubt, go with family.  He sighed and climbed into a cab, thanking Merlin that he’d gotten some money changed the last time he’d been in London for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little "crack-tastic" and VERY OOC... the characters come back into themselves very quickly, I promise. This is where the rating picks up kids, so beware. Also, the ending is a little abrupt. In short, this chapter didn't really want to be written, and I apologize cuz I think it shows.

The cabbie helped him get his things from the boot as he counted out money to pay and stood, staring up at the imposing house in front of him.  This was not what he’d wanted to do with his first night after graduation; then again, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.  He simply knew that _this_ wasn’t it.  Steeling his nerves and plucking up his courage he approached the house slowly as though it would bite him.  He chuckled in his head.

_If any house on the planet could actually cause physical harm, Grimmauld Place was the one for it._

Before Harry can place one foot on the first step, the door flies open and his godfathers come bounding out.  Sirius, in that loose-limbed, handsome way that he has, with a huge smile on his face grabs Harry as though he were a much smaller child and swings him in the air, whopping for joy.  When he sets Harry back down they are both smiling and laughing.  Sirius ruffles his hair and they both turn at a noise from the top of the stoop.

Remus is there, smiling in that indulgent way that he has, waiting for Sirius to stop manhandling Harry so that he can greet him.  Harry stumbles up the steps for a hug and breathes the older man’s scent in deep.  It’s comforting; homey.

“Pup, we didn’t know you were coming here! We thought you’d be with the Weasleys for a few weeks.  If we’d known we would have come got you from the train station.”  Sirius rambles on and both Harry and Remus turn to face him as he attempts to pick up Harry’s entire luggage set at once; he can’t.  As they turn, Remus’ hand falls from Harry’s shoulder and brushes against his backside. He knows it was accidental, but a line of heat zips up his spine at the contact anyway.

“Siri, stop, you’re going to throw your back out old man. Let me help. And I didn’t know that I was going to come here. It was a…it was kinda last minute. I hope it’s okay?”  Harry asks, belatedly realizing that they had lives and may not want him around.

“Of course it’s okay Harry. You are always welcome here, and you can feel free to make this place your home.  Just for now or forever.”  Harry felt another flash of warmth at Remus’ words; this place as home forever sounded really good.  Gathering all of Harry’s belongings, the three headed into the one time headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry settled into his old room, the one that his Godfathers had cleaned, renovated and decorated just for him. He smiled as he lay back on the over-large 4-poster bed.  It felt just enough like Hogwarts that he was comfortable, yet was just different enough to remind him that he was a kid in school no longer.  This was what he needed; comfort yet a feeling that the future was stretching out in front of him instead of the most important things in his life in the past. He frowned, thinking that he should go talk to Remus and Sirius sooner rather than later.  He wanted to get it all out to the two people in his life that would understand best. It was the last thought he had for a while.

When he woke up, the room was pitch black and silent. He groaned; he hadn’t meant to sleep.  He hadn’t realized that he was that tired, but he supposed it was just all of his emotions finally catching up with him.  He twisted himself out of bed and shucked off his clothes, changing into his pajamas for comfort, before heading into his bathroom to brush his teeth.  He felt more awake now, and cast a reproving look at his stomach when it had the gall to gurgle loudly, though he supposed it had a point. He’d not eaten since breakfast in the Great Hall; even then it was only a bit of tea and toast.

He stumbled his way out of the unfamiliar room in search of the kitchen. He knew that he should be quieter; he didn’t want to disturb Remus or Sirius if they were sleeping, but he was stiff from his unexpected nap and couldn’t make his feet work quite right. Finally he made it to the door of the kitchen and smiled, there was a light on in the room, he thought it had been left on for him when he woke up and was hungry. He was so wrong.

He paused on the threshold of the kitchen; unable to immediately process what he was seeing.  Immediately wishing to see more and be able to erase it from his mind completely.  Remus was lying with his back on the kitchen table and his naked legs were wrapped around Sirius’ pistoning hips.  His head was thrown back in clear ecstasy as Sirius traced lines across his chest with his tongue.  Harry could see in exquisite detail the light glistening off the saliva trails on the older man’s smooth, toned chest.

Harry frowned at his mental monologue; smooth and toned? Glistening?  Why was the movement of Sirius hips so fascinating?  Why was he still standing there watching? Why was he hard? As silently as he could, Harry made his way back up to his bedroom to think about things that were not happening in his kitchen at that very moment.

He certainly didn’t hold his breath to see if he could hear any muffled groans or whimpers.  He absolutely didn’t close his eyes and bring up the image in his head. And he definitely did not reach into his pajama bottoms and stroke his now throbbing cock.  He would never.

Harry awoke again in the morning with sticky residue on his stomach and pants and a feeling of deep shame burning though him.  He’d watched something private last night and taken pleasure from it.  He felt sick. He pushed it to the side, deciding that it had happened, and dwelling on it today wouldn’t make a difference.

Showered and changed, Harry headed down to the kitchen for some food, since his late night snack had been postponed last night he was starving.  His Godfathers were their normal selves when he greeted them, unconsciously giving the kitchen table a wide berth and eating standing up in the corner of the kitchen.  If anyone noticed, no one said anything.

“What’s the plan for today pup?” Sirius asked as he smiled up at Harry from his chair.  Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he saw that handsome face giving him all of its attention.  He had butterflies in his stomach and he choked on his toast before gulping his too-hot tea to stop the cough.

Remus had jumped up out of his chair when Harry had started coughing, clapping him on the back.  Harry shivered at the contact even as his body moved closer to Remus, finding comfort and salvation in the heat and scent coming off the other man’s body.

“Nothing much today.  Thought I’d unpack some, maybe just lie around; why did you have something you needed me for?” Harry’s eyes widened as he realized that his voice had cracked while he was speaking.  His voice hadn’t cracked like that since fifth year!  He wasn’t thinking straight; he needed some guidance.

“…maybe call up Draco and see what he’s up to.” He added; Sirius grimaced a bit at Draco’s name.  Though the kid had proved to be a true friend for Harry, and nothing at all like the rest of the Malfoys, he still irked Sirius in a lot of ways and Harry knew that.

“No, pup, we don’t need you to do anything at all.  We are currently renovating and restoring the third floor, making a giant suite so we will be up there all day.  If you wanna come get sweaty and dirty with us you know where we will be.”  Harry whined, _whined_ , in his head.  The images that he was suddenly bombarded with were just too much.  The tossed his empty plate into the sink, topped off his tea and headed right back to his room to think and unpack.

Unpacking took all of 15 minutes and Harry flopped on his bed afterwards, disgusted that he couldn’t think of anything to do. Well, that wasn’t true.  He could happily go get sweaty and dirty with Remus and Sirius.  He groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.  What was wrong with him?

In school, between classes and Voldemort, there hadn’t been a lot of time for romance or…the other things that romance could lead to.  He’d had that aborted sort-or-relationship with Cho, then a few passionate weeks with Ginny before they’d both decided they were better off friends, but that was really it. 

It wasn’t as though he thought about it; he did. A lot. He thought about it and dreamt about it and wanted to talk to someone about it, but who could he talk to without sounding like a complete girl?  Even in his head it sounded stupid.

_Yeah, I’d really like to cuddle and maybe do some more than that, but I don’t know what I’m doing or what kind of person I’m looking for or even if I like boys instead of girls or vice-versa._   Harry laughed sadly at himself.  He was pathetic with this kind of thing.  Everyone around him wasn’t helping in any way.

Ron and Hermione had always been a couple; it just took them seven _long_ years to figure it out.  They’d be getting married within the year, he guessed.  He was truly happy for his friends, but he wanted to find something like that.  Something like Remus and Sirius had, apparently.  Thinking about them immediately brought up flashes of images from what he’d witnessed the night before.

Where Ron and Hermione were cute, Sirius and Remus were hot.  In a panting and moaning and oh-my-Merlin did you actually see that kind of way.  Harry bit his lip and rolled onto his stomach, trapping his erection against the bed.  He wiggled his hips a few times, enjoying the friction before he rolled back over in disgust.  He couldn’t use their personal relationship to get off; it was just wrong on so many levels.

Forcing himself to think of something else, he got up and paced his room until his inappropriate erection went away.  He didn’t want to bother Ron or Hermione or any of the Weasleys, and with his current mental state he was certain that giving Sirius and Remus a wide berth was a good idea.  Whom else could he talk to?  He smiled as the answer came to him.

An hour later, Harry pulled his coat collar up against the unforgiving wind as he trudged along the street to the bar.  He stepped inside and looked up to see that Draco was already there, lager in hand and waiting for him.  Harry gave a true, relieved sigh as he hurried to the table.

“Harry, I was pleasantly surprised by your invitation.  I didn’t think you’d actually call me, let alone one day after school let out.”  Draco smiled and waved at the bartender, ordering another round for the two of them.

“Yeah, I didn’t think I would either, but lots of things that I didn’t think about started happening yesterday.”  Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, asking for clarification as their beers arrived.  Harry thanked the server, who blushed and ducked his head as he caught the impressive “Harry Potter Smile”.  Harry took a long drink and placed the glass back on the table delicately.

“muffliato”  Draco raised both eyebrows at Harry’s spell; he wondered what Harry could possibly want to say so badly that he couldn’t afford to be overheard.

“I ended up heading to Grimmauld Place yesterday, Sirius and Remus said I could always stay with them, whenever.  I fell asleep right away and woke up really late last night, or it might have been early this morning I dunno.  I headed down to the kitchen to get myself something to eat, cuz I never ate on the train, ya know?  And when I opened the kitchen door I saw….”  Harry trailed off and turned bright red.  Draco widened his eyes wondering what in the worlds Harry could have seen in that kitchen to make him react so.  He raised and imperious hand and demanded that Harry carry on with the story.

“Sirius and Remus were…on the kitchen table.  Naked. With lots of panting and sweating and licking…oh god the licking.”  Draco’s eyes bugged out of his head.  Distant cousin or not, Sirius was always on his “hot older guy” list.  Hell he even had enough material on him for a file in the ‘wank bank’ and Remus was certainly hot in an almost dirty way.  He took a drink to compose himself.

“And it… well it freaked you out certainly.  But why?”  Harry turned impossibly redder and nodded.  Draco bit his lip and cautiously continued; if he played his cards right he might get his biggest fantasy.

“Were you disgusted?”  Negative head shake.

“Were you concerned?” another negative head shake.

“Were you…aroused?” Pause, deepening blush and short nod.  Draco forced himself not to jump on the table and dance for joy.

“Is that a bad thing? I mean, they’re both really attractive men…have you ever been attracted to a man before?”  Draco tried not to,  he really did, but he held his breath waiting for Harry’s answer. It was a long time coming.

“Yes.” It was a whisper of sound and nothing more.  Luckily Draco was straining to hear it and he did.  His breath came out in a whoosh.

“Have you ever…have you ever acted on it?”  Definite negative head shake. Draco paused, thinking about his next course of action. He could push it, but Harry was clearly uncomfortable answering questions.  He would take charge then.

“Okay, well Harry I think you may need a fairy godmother…to use an antiquated turn of phrase that I am loathe to apply to myself.  In any event, you need help and you’ve come to me so I shall not falter. Let’s go.” Draco drained the last of his lager and stood up, reaching for Harry’s sleeve to make sure he kept up.

“Draco, where are we going, what are we doing?”  Draco pushed them through the crowd, waving at the bartender to let him know to close out his tab and charge it to his personal account.  He all but shoved Harry out the door and to the appointed apparition point.

“We are headed to my house to pack me a bag; I’ll move in with you and help you.”  Draco put his arm over Harry’s shoulders to keep him from splinching or getting tossed out by the Malfoy Manor wards.  With a resounding ‘crack’ they were gone.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing recognizable in this work. The action picks up a bit in this chapter. Translation: Rating is beginning to be deserved. Harry's thoughts are confusing in this chapter, they are meant to be. I think that they're all a bit more in character though. Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do and if I missed any mistakes!

When Harry landed at the front steps of Malfoy Manor his legs gave out and he fell back with a groan of pain.  Draco turned and held out his hand to help him up, but Harry’s mind flashed to a day eight years earlier.  His eyes flickered from Draco’s face to his hand and back again before smiling and reaching for it.  Harry was still painfully embarrassed by their conversation in the bar, but he was also confused by the situation.

“Why are you moving in with me?”  Draco huffed in impatience and shoved the large front door open before bundling Harry into the impressive receiving hall.  The door shut quietly behind them as Harry looked around; he’d never been in this part of the manor before.  Draco grabbed his hand and tugged him through the hall quickly, up the stairs and off towards, presumably, Draco’s bedroom.

“Answer me Draco, why are you doing this?”  Draco huffed in irritation as he finally reached the door he’d been looking for and pressed his hand against it so that it could recognize his magical signature and let him in.

“Harry, look…you need guidance.  You are lost and we’ve only been gone from school for one day. Am I correct in assuming that you’ve never truly been able to do what you wanted without the input of other people before?”  Draco had forced harry to sit down on the comfy couch just inside the door, before crouching down before him so that he could look into his eyes.  Harry nodded hesitantly.

“Right, so you’ve always had someone showing you what to do, or even telling you what to do.  You’ve never just sat up and thought to yourself ‘well, I think I’ll go to Gringotts, take out an absurd amount of money and go shopping today’ or anything even as inane as that.  So…you need help. I can help, as a friend. I can be the person you turn to when you don’t know what to do.  As for why I’m moving in with you…I’m bored.  I hate this house and I feel trapped when I’m in it.”  Harry nodded again, agreeing with everything that his friend was saying.  It made sense.

“Okay, but shouldn’t I ask Sirius and Remus first?  I mean, I didn’t even give them a chance about me moving in, they may not like that I’ve invited someone else to move in with us.”  Draco shook his head and waved his wand behind his back, directing his things to pack themselves as they continued to talk.

“I’m sure that they’ll be just fine with it. Besides, I’m related, aren’t I?  Part House of Black and all.”  Draco waved his hand, dismissing the pomp that would have normally accompanied those words and it made Harry smile.

“All right, well, is there anything that you need help with?”  Harry pushed himself off the couch, nearly toppling Draco in the process, and paying no attention at all to the look on Draco’s face when he came face to face with Harry’s crotch. Draco’s suitcase sailed into his hand and they both looked at it amusedly.

“No Harry, I think that’s it.”  Harry shook his head and helped Draco to his feet, finally glancing around the room they were standing in.

It was a fairly normal bedroom for a mansion, at least in Harry’s mind.  Attached en-suite bathroom, mostly decorated in expensive looking marble and chrome, high ceilings, hardwood floor, giant four-poster bed, seating area, fireplace, bookshelves so full that they were just shy of overflowing; Harry thought it looked rather cozy, if impersonal. He shrugged and thought that most of the things that made it Draco’s room must be packed in that bag.  He smiled and turned towards the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

“Oh, I hope this isn’t a problem, I know you’re probably used to your own space, but Sirius and Remus are renovating the house right now…we will probably have to share a room for a while.  They refuse to do it by magic, so it’s taking a fair bit of time.”  Draco was extremely grateful that Harry hadn’t turned to look at him when he said that; Draco flushed a bright red at the thought of sharing a room and possibly a bed with his longtime crush.  Draco bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood before speaking.

“Well, Scarhead, it better not take too long.”  Harry laughed and Draco knew that he was going to be in so much trouble very, very soon.

The awkward duo returned to Grimmauld Place and Harry had almost forgotten why he went to Draco for consolation in the first place, until they walked in the front door on a very private moment.  Sirius was pressed up against the wall across from his mother’s muted portrait and Remus was on his knees in front of him, mouth stretched and glistening around a mouthful of cock.

Sirius had one hand fisted in Remus’ soft brown hair while the other cupped his chin, fingertips on the side of Remus’ cheek.  Remus had one hand braced on Sirius’ naked hip while his other was occupied mostly out of sight between his legs.  Harry froze and couldn’t make himself look away from the erotic scene.  He’d nearly forgotten Draco was right behind him until he felt the other boy’s body heat against his back.  Draco leaned forward so that he would whisper directly into Harry’s ear.

“Oh Merlin, that is so fucking hot.”  Harry could feel himself becoming aroused, not just from the live porn in front of him, but also from the smell and feel of the hot body behind him.  Something in his brain snapped and he thought that these were all for him; Sirius, Remus and Draco belonged to him.  These things were for him to see.  In some primal part of his brain, Harry realized that someone was missing, but he couldn’t force himself to care.

When Sirius moved his hands to the back of Remus’ head and began to thrust violently into his mouth, Harry snapped back to reality and, as silently as he could, grabbed Draco’s hand and virtually flew up the stairs and to their bedroom, shutting the door not-so-quietly behind them.  Both boys were panting, from arousal as much as the run upstairs.  Harry threw himself on the bed with a groan.

Draco followed to the bed leisurely; taking his time getting a look at Harry’s aroused state and liking it.  He took a big chance, sitting on the bed by Harry’s legs and reaching out one aristocratic hand, placing it gently on Harry’s trembling thigh.  He felt Harry quiver under the touch.

“Draco…” the sound was muffled as, at some point, Harry had pulled the pillow over his face. “Draco we are friends, but I am confused and thinking a whole lot of bad thoughts right now.  You may want to move your hand.”  Draco thought about it, but only for a second.  His hand slid higher on Harry’s denim-clad thigh.

“Harry, we are friends, but…I could help you.   You must be uncomfortable….and I’m here. Let me help you Harry.”  Harry’s only response was to breathe harder, chest heaving as he tried to get enough air into his lungs. His head was spinning, thoughts of possession and arousal spinning in his head.  He didn’t notice that Draco had been lowering the fly on his denims.

Harry’s erection sprang free from the confines of his pants and Draco bent his head to take it into his mouth.  The sudden heat and suction had Harry arching his back up off the bed and threading his fingers into Draco’s silky blonde hair.  All confusion left Harry’s mind as he focused on the incredible feeling of Draco’s mouth.

His tongue was stroking back and forth along the bottom of his cock as Draco’s head moved up and down, sucking, stroking and caressing all at once.  Draco placed one hand on the crotch of Harry’s jeans, massaging his balls through the pants with his palm as he moved his head all the way down and opened his throat to admit the head of Harry’s cock.  Harry groaned and pressed Draco’s head to keep him where he was before lights exploded behind his closed eyes and he came straight down Draco’s throat.  Draco followed immediately after by rubbing his covered cock on the bed.

Both boys lay unmoving and panting on the bed, unsure of what to say, but unwilling to be the first to try and say it.  Draco slipped Harry’s softening cock out of his mouth and rolled onto his back, wincing at the sticky mess in his trousers.  Harry moved the pillow from his face and looked down his body, unable to process that Draco was right there.  Unwillingly, a laugh bubbled up his throat at the sight of himself; his soft cock lying on the zip of his jeans was suddenly hilarious for some reason.

Draco looked over; unaware that what they’d just done was a laughing matter, but even though he didn’t know why Harry was laughing it was contagious.  Draco began to giggle too, until both boys were red in the face, tears streaming from their eyes and rolling together on the bed.  Harry managed to reach a shaking hand down and tuck himself back into his pants before resuming his laughter.  It was just in time too.

Less than one minute later, Sirius and Remus pushed open Harry’s bedroom door to find the two boys in stiches, red in the face and laughing on Harry’s bed. They leaned in the doorway and took in the happiness on the two young faces.  Remus leaned over to whisper to Sirius.

“I know you have your reasons Paddy, but look at them…Draco makes Harry happy.  Does anything else matter besides that?  Our Harry’s not had enough things in his life to bring him joy; we have to be supportive of this one.”  Sirius nodded, unable to take his eyes from the sight in front of him.  They looked so blissful, so joyous that Sirius could never take that away from Harry.  It was then that he noticed the bag at the end of the bed; the one that didn’t belong to Harry.  He cleared his throat to get their attention.

Draco was the first to sober up and see them in the doorway and he reached out and punched Harry in the thigh lightly to get his attention too.  The boys wiped their eyes and sat up in the bed, leaning against each other for support.  Draco noticed that Sirius’ eyes were narrowed on him and he sincerely hoped that the older man couldn’t tell what they’d just been doing from a look.  Draco fought the urge to look down and check his appearance for anything untoward, but sat still under the scrutiny instead.

“All right my pups, what is so funny?”  Draco started giggling again, he couldn’t help it; he’d never been called a pup before.  Harry tried to straighten up and look his Godfather in the eye, to no avail.

“N-n-nothing Siri…you wouldn’t understand.”  Harry collapsed back onto Draco and both began laughing again.  Sirius mock growled from the doorway and approached the bed; Draco rolled off the side to save himself.

“Which one is it pup, nothing is so funny or I wouldn’t understand? Not making a whole lotta sense there.”  Sirius stalked over to the bed, smiling and playfully growling the whole way; Harry didn’t know what he was in for.

Mid-stride, Sirius changed into Padfoot and leapt onto the bed, nosing at Harry’s sides and licking at his face, making Harry laugh.  When Sirius realized how ticklish Harry was he kept doing it, changing back into himself and digging his fingers into Harry’s sides with abandon.  Harry was howling and trying to push Sirius off.  Draco meandered to the door to stand with Remus.

“Are they always like this?” He asked in an undertone, secretly pleased to see his best friend with such happiness on his face.  Remus smiled brightly and sighed.

“They’ve not had the chance.  The last time they were able to spend any time together without something hanging over their heads was when Harry was one year old.  I love it though; the day that Harry was born, James wasn’t the only one that fell in love with that boy.”  Remus smiled down at Draco and Draco secretly treasured the confidence of the older man.

“He has that effect on people.”  Draco thought he’d been quiet enough, but Remus heard him even over the shrieking laughter coming from the bed.  He turned to look at Draco with compassion in his eyes.

“I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I own nothing. As a special birthday gift to LovelessZim here is a very early update. Without her this story would not even be written. It's taken a turn from what she really wanted, but I think you are all enjoying it anyway. LovelessZim, you are a goddess, I thank you.
> 
> Additional note: There is a shameless cameo in this chapter. If you get it and don't mind, I hope I made you smile. If you get it and do mind, it's only this and the next chapter. If you don't get it...well, then I feel sorry for you are missing out on some WONDERFUL eye candy. On with the show! Er..story.

Accepting Draco as a roommate was a lot easier than he and Harry had thought it would be.  Sirius and Remus simply welcomed him for as long as he’d like to stay; and he stayed.  For the next few weeks the four men had a strange symbiosis going on in the house.  Harry and Draco would wake up in the morning and cook breakfast; it took Draco a long time to come to grips with the fact that there were no House-Elves at Grimmauld Place, but he learned to cook and clean eventually.  No one was willing to do it for him.

Then the four would plan out what renovation projects they would tackle for the day.  Draco decided quickly that he didn’t mind sharing Harry’s room and bed every night, and told Remus that they could continue work on the top-floor suite until it was finished before moving on.  Remus was extremely grateful; Sirius was extremely suspicious.  He had no reason to be.

After the impromptu blow-job Draco had given Harry neither boy brought it up again, or acted on the feelings that they had for each other.  They took their turns wanking in the shower every morning; always separate.  They slept facing different sides of the room; never touching.  If Harry occasionally wiggled in his sleep so that he could tangle his feet with Draco’s well, neither one of them brought it up.  If Draco occasionally held his breath while Harry was in the shower so that he could hear him well, what Harry didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

It was peaceful.  It was comfortable.  It was frustrating as hell.  The person who had it the worst was, ironically, Remus.  As a werewolf he could smell the pheromones that came flooding from their bedroom day and night.  As a werewolf that was the bonded mate of an Animagus there was nothing he could do about it.  He couldn’t even speak about it unless Siri wanted to; and he never wanted to.

Sirius became painfully overprotective of his Godson over those weeks.  Once, even coming very close to snarling at Draco when the boys smiled at each other in his presence.  He had no idea what had come over him; other than perhaps 13 years of being unable to protect Harry from the world.  He knew that something was bothering his mate but turned a deaf ear to it.  He didn’t want to discuss the looks that Harry and Draco were sending each other; he didn’t want to think about Draco’s swollen lips and disheveled hair the first afternoon he’d been there; he definitely didn’t want to know what his mate’s superior sense of smell was picking up from the two of them.

Sirius was perfectly fine to have his head in the sand, thank you very much.

So domestic bliss was theirs to have for a few short weeks, 24 days to be exact, when a few things came tumbling down.   Harry and Draco were making breakfast and discussing some near-future renovations for their floor when Sirius and Remus appeared.

“I still say you’re daft Scarhead, red and gold in your bedroom would be a disaster. You have too much natural light coming in the windows in the morning; you’d be blinded before you even woke up!”  Draco was gesturing wildly with a spatula as he prodded the bacon in the pan and Harry stood to the side, shaking his head and grabbing plates.

“It’s my room Ferretface, if I want to be blinded in the mornings then I will be.  You can paint your room silver and green for all I care, but you will not tell me how to decorate my own bedroom.”  Harry put the plates on the table with a little more force than necessary, cracking the bottom one.  Remus chuckled and walked over, fixing it with a wave of his wand.

“Maybe you two should get out of the house today. Do something productive; you’ve been sniping at each other a little too much lately.  Cabin fever.” The last was said to Sirius as an undertone, but both boys heard anyway.  Draco looked up and caught Harry’s eye, who nodded.

“Okay, we’ll head out after breakfast.  Make a list?”  Sirius consented and made a list for them, things that the renovation of his and Remus’ suite required that they hadn’t had a chance to get.  Leaving the breakfast cleanup for the two older men, Harry and Draco headed out to Gringotts, their first stop.

“Some of this we will have to get in Muggle London, so I’ll need muggle money and wizard money…hmm. How much do you think Draco?”  Draco peered at the list but was unable to help because he still didn’t know much about muggle currency.  Harry had gone over the amount and conversions before but it didn’t interest him, so he didn’t care.

“Doesn’t Gringotts offer one of those AMT card thingies that the Muggles use?  Can’t you get one of those and some wizard money for the rest of it?”  They apparated before Harry could answer but when they landed in front of the bank and saw an advertisement for a new Debit card, Harry was ecstatic. 

“First, it’s ATM card…automatic teller machine, and second Draco you might be a genius!”  Harry slapped Draco on the back and bounded up the stairs into the bank without another word.  Business at the bank took little to no time at all and they were on their way through the Leaky Cauldron out into Muggle London.

They walked along silently, taking the time to stretch sore muscles and think.  Little did they know that their version of domestic bliss would come to an end once they reached the Homebase store that they were heading towards.

The trouble came in the form of a man at the paint counter.  An exceedingly attractive man, slightly older than the two friends but noticeably taller, with dark curly hair falling over his forehead, grey/blue/green glass colored eyes and cheekbones that you could cut yourself on.  He also had porcelain skin, elegant body language and a voice that sounded like a jaguar hiding in a cello.  Draco would have instantly found him attractive, if only he hadn’t been flirting with Harry.

“Oh, you can call me Ben, Harry.”  Draco hated the way that this…muggle purred Potter’s name like that.  It was all wrong.

Draco fumed, pushed off to the side as the two had an inane conversation and _flirted_ with each other.  Draco huffed, crossed his arms over his chest, turned his nose up into the air and tapped his foot; all to no avail.  Potter’s attention was captured by _Ben_.

“Oh, I don’t have a mobile, or a computer to get e-mail.  We’ve only just got home from boarding school and we’ve been helping my Godfathers renovate their house. We just haven’t even had the time for that stuff.”  Harry smiled up at _Ben_ , who then had the audacity to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and lean down, too far into Harry’s personal bubble for Draco’s taste.  Too bad Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“What a shame.  Well, we could just plan to meet up? How about tomorrow at 6 at the Tottenham Court Road Curry’s?  I could help you pick out a mobile and a laptop and then we could, I dunno, get dinner or something?”  Draco narrowed his eyes, surely no one actually fell for that kind of…his jaw dropped open as Harry spoke.

“That sounds great! I know right where that is!  Okay, tomorrow at 6, I’ll be there Ben.  We should really get going now, see you tomorrow.”  Harry smiled once again at the tall, dark and handsome practical stranger before grabbing Draco’s elbow and dragging him out the store.  They hadn’t even got what they came for.

“Draco, do I have a date for tomorrow?”  Draco pursed his lips, refusing to speak. Almost afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he did speak.  He rapidly made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron so that they could Floo back to the house.  He couldn’t trust himself at that moment; he wanted to rip Harry’s head off.  He wanted to explain that he was in love with the stupid Scarhead and why was he accepting dates from strange muggles?

But Draco could do none of these things, so he flooed home.  Remus happened to be standing next to the fireplace as Draco gracefully came out of it, and he wordlessly held out his arms for the blonde boy.  Draco stepped into the embrace without hesitation.  Remus knew the look on Draco’s face; his own had held that same look for six of the seven years that he’d been at Hogwarts.

“Boys like Harry…and Sirius, they don’t think.  It takes them so long to see the things that are right in front of their eyes.  Boys like us…we get hurt.  But we stand by them, we have to.”  Draco melted into Remus’ embrace, stiffening when he heard the floo activate behind him.  He pulled away after Remus pressed a kiss to his cheek.  Draco ran from the room before he could see Harry tumble into it.

“Remus! I have a date tomorrow!  I’ve never had a real date before! You’ve gotta help me, you and Siri, I dunno what-“  Harry’s throat closed in panic.  He was excited, certainly, but apprehensive.  He was being honest when he said he’d never had a real date before.  It was all chaperoned, group gathering type situations, and it’d all been at school.  Nothing like this.

Sirius stepped into the room and Remus met his eyes only briefly before pasting a fake smile onto is face for Harry’s sake.  Remus didn’t like Harry dating any more than Draco did, not that he could say why.  Sirius hated the whole situation, but would do everything in his power from letting anyone know that.  He threw an arm around Harry’s shoulder and steered him into the kitchen.

“Who is it pup, tell your old Godfather so that I can date vicariously through you?”  Harry’s eyes brightened charmingly as he spoke about his date.

“He’s gorgeous! His name is Ben and he works at Homebase but it’s only part-time while he’s going to University in town.  He’s tall and has dark curly hair and beautiful eyes and his voice…oh his voice.”  Harry’s voice trailed off as he and Sirius made their way into the kitchen; Remus silently slipped up the stairs to check on Draco.

Draco had quickly made his way upstairs to his unfinished room as soon as he’d heard the floo activate.  He knew that he had to get some time to himself immediately if he was going to be a supportive friend for Harry about his date.  He would be supportive, but in the mean time he shut the door behind him and sunk down in the middle of the bare room.  He sat on the wood floor and allowed himself to cry.

Draco didn’t hear the door open or notice when Remus stepped in at all.  The older man sunk to his knees behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde boy’s shoulders.  Draco leaned into him, soaking up his strength.  After a few minutes, he was able to stop crying and find his voice.

“How Remus? How could you endure this?  I know the truth; we belong together!  I can’t…I just can’t imagine that I can continue to stand by and watch him…”  Draco’s throat closed up and Remus tucked his face into his shoulder, rocking him slightly like he would a little child.

“It’s hard Draco; I know better than most just how hard it is.  You can survive it because you are strong.”  Remus paused and tilted Draco’s face up so that he could look him in the eye, absently noting how amazingly attractive the boy looked even when his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his nose was a little runny.

“I know how strong you are; this takes a different type of strength than what you had during the war, but it comes from the same place.  You can do this and Harry will realize the truth eventually.”  Remus dropped a tiny kiss on Draco’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, then his lips. He sat back with wide eyes.  He hadn’t meant to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, for LovelessZim...and I do not own these characters. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Unbetaed and not-brit picked, all mistakes are my own.

Sirius listened as Harry droned on and on about his gorgeous, funny, brilliant, gorgeous date.  If anyone asked him if he was surprised that Harry had a date with a man, he’d have given a resounding ‘no’.  Harry was too intimidated by women, and not in the cute ‘get a date’ kind of way.  He shrugged mentally, it didn’t really matter. Whatever made Harry happy was what made him happy.  Though Sirius was certain that Draco wouldn’t be so happy, as evidenced by the fact that Remus hadn’t joined them yet.

Sirius puttered in the kitchen as Harry went on and on, barely commenting as he made a simple dinner for the two of them.  Harry stopped talking to eat; barely.  Sirius made him some cocoa with warm milk and soon the excitement of the day had Harry’s eyes drooping.  He shuffled him off to bed, chuckling at the way that the 18 year old was acting like an eight year old.  Remus and Draco still hadn’t appeared. Sirius noticed that Draco wasn’t in bed when he guided Harry into his room, but did note that the door to Draco’s room was closed.  He left Harry in his room and headed across the hall.

He pushed open the door to see that Remus was still sitting on the floor, with Draco basically in his lap, asleep.  Remus gave his mate a wry smile and continued to gently rock the body in his arms.  Sirius smiled and leaned in the doorway, crossing his arms and looking longingly at the scene before him.  He regretted the years that he was in prison away from his mate for so many reasons, but never more so than when he realized that they were no longer able to have pups of their own.  Remus would make a great father.

“Here, let me take him.”  Sirius crouched down and made a move to take the boy from Remus, but Remus pulled away from him.  Sirius froze, shocked into stillness.  Remus ducked his head down and placed a kiss on Draco’s forehead before looking up at his mate and whispering.

“We can’t put him with Harry tonight.  He needs a little space; this is hitting him hard Siri.”  Sirius nodded, holding his arms out to take Draco and this time Remus relented.  Sirius lifted Draco gently, inwardly wincing at how light he was, before heading towards the finished sitting room in their suite the next floor up.  He placed Draco on the couch and covered him with a blanket before taking Remus’ hand and dragging him into their bedroom and shutting the door.

“He’ll get over it Moony.”  Sirius kissed his mate and turned away for pull out some sleeping pants.

“It’s hard Paddy…we never talked about how bad it was for me, back in school.  I know what he’s going through and I-“ Sirius cut him off with another kiss, this one hard and passionate.  He mashed their lips together, swiping his tongue into Remus’ mouth possessively.  He didn’t want to talk about that; all those years that he’d been an idiot.  He didn’t want to talk at all.

He pressed Remus back towards the bed, pushing him down onto it and finally breaking the kiss. He stripped Remus’ clothes off quickly, as he roughly pushed away the memories of what he’d put his love through when they were kids.  Sirius dropped to his knees beside the bed and began kissing Remus’ knees, up his thighs to his hips, as he ran his hands up and down Remus’ chest.

He nosed at his love’s balls before licking a stripe up the underside of his now hard cock and sucking just the tip into his mouth.  This was always his apology; he worshipped Remus’ body in supplication.  He reached between his own legs to free himself from his trousers, letting go after one stroke so that he could touch Remus.  Remus’ needs were more important than his own, always and forever.

He soon had his lover trembling and shaking, whining in the slightly canine way that announced his closeness to orgasm.  Sirius sped up, taking Remus’ cock all the way into his mouth, cupping the bottom with his tongue and opening his throat for the head. He looked up the long line of Remus body to catch his eye and swallowed around the head of his cock.  Remus howled, curling his body up so that he could clutch at Sirius’ head as he came down his throat.

Sirius let Remus’ softening cock slip from his mouth and he smoothly got off his knees and onto the bed.  He pulled Remus’ still trembling body to his own and held him close, stroking everywhere he could reach.  He kissed his love’s forehead, nose and finally his mouth, allowing the other man to taste himself in his mouth.  Remus sleepily pulled back, eyes drooping.  Sirius smiled and fixed their positions for sleep.

Draco awoke quickly, as he always did, and noticed that he was still in his clothes and decidedly not in his and Harry’s bed.  He opened his eyes and looked around realizing that he was in the sitting room of Sirius and Remus’ suite.  He shook the blanket off himself and stood up quietly, looking towards the closed door to the bedroom before heading down stairs.

He pushed open the door to Harry’s room and stood in the doorway indecisively.   He gazed at the Harry’s form on the bed, wondering how long he would have to sit by and let Harry make mistake after mistake.  They belonged together; even Ron and Hermione had seen it and mentioned it to him.  Draco sighed quietly and slipped his clothes off, getting ready for bed.

He lifted the covers on his side only to realize that, in his absence, Harry had sprawled across the majority of the bed.  He tried pushing Harry gently back to his side, to no avail. Biting his lip, he lay down arranging his limbs around Harry’s and breathing quietly so as not to wake the other boy.  He closed his eyes in frustration when Harry curled further around him, tugging their bodies into a spooning position.

Draco never did get any rest that night.

The morning came too early for Draco, who had the equivalent of a hangover from crying and lack of sleep.  Harry was chipper and full of energy making him feel all that much worse.  Harry headed to the shower with a huge smile on his face, despite the fact that he’d woken entangled with Draco.  He had a date.

He whistled to himself in the shower, and outright started singing while he got dressed, completely ignoring Draco’s form on the bed.  Draco had pulled the covers up over his head and curled into a surly little ball on the bed.  He decided as soon as he heard Harry start singing that he was giving up on the day.  Harry didn’t ask; Draco decided that Harry didn’t care.

The entire day passed in much the same way; Draco refused to come out of his room, eating only when Remus brought him some food and sat with him as he ate in bed.  Harry was happy, excited and nervous all at the same time.  Harry was also oblivious and self-absorbed, but no one mentioned it to him.

At 5, Harry showered again and dressed for his date, choosing dark blue jeans, a black long-sleeved tee-shirt and chucks.  Draco snarled at him silently as he practically floated out the door.  Once Harry was out of the house, Draco moved into the living room, curling himself into a cocoon on the couch with his favorite book.  Remus came in silently and sat at the other end of the couch, pulling Draco’s feet into his lap and rubbing them.  Sirius followed with Hot Totties for all of them.

“So we’re waiting up for him then?”  Draco mumbled from his cocoon.

“That does seem to be the plan.”  Remus replied.

Across town, Harry was having the time of his life.  Ben was amazing.  He was so witty and smart and they talked about everything under the sun.  Harry might have overindulged with the shopping a bit, considering he wasn’t even sure if his new electronics would function at Grimmauld Place, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  It was only money and Ben was so interesting.

At dinner, in a small pub, thy sat across from each other and shared stories from school, slightly edited from Harry’s perspective of course.  Harry was taking a drink from his water when he felt Ben sliding his foot up the inside of his calf.  He sputtered.

“So, Harry, are you done with your dinner? We could head back to my flat for a nightcap?”  Harry flushed under Ben’s intense look.  He bit his lip and smiled quickly.

“I think I’d really like that.”  Ben paid their tab and they left the pub.  Ben grabbed his hand as they left and Harry felt a flush creep up his body.  Until that moment the most sexual thing he’d ever done with another person was the blow-job he’d received from Draco a few weeks ago.  He’d never reciprocated in any way.

Ben’s flat was simple, quiet and small.  Harry only got a few seconds to look around before Ben was pressing his down onto the couch and kissing him.  Harry lay back onto the couch and Pulled Ben on top of him, loving the feel of the long, lanky body on top of his own.  Ben tasted like the lager he’d drunk at the pub.  His tongue was everywhere at once in Harry’s mouth and Harry felt completely inept as he tried to keep up with the older boy.

He could feel Ben’s erection pressing into his hip and he moaned at the feel of it.  Harry thrust his hips up, to give Ben more friction when he realized that he wasn’t hard; at all.  Harry panicked.  He was enjoying himself; he loved the feel of the body above his own and the tiny, arousing sounds coming from Ben’s throat.  Even the smell of him was pleasing, but Harry was incapable of getting an erection.  He pulled back from the amazing kiss and pushed at Ben’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong Harry?”  Harry had to close his eyes from the wave of lust those words produced in him; there was something vaguely familiar about that voice.  He forced his eyes open and drank in the sight of the other body, disheveled and ruffled above him.  Those amazing eyes were black with lust, his face pink high on his cheeks and his hair was ruffled.  Harry tried to force his cock to cooperate, but it still lay quiescent in his pants.  He forced down the shame and tried to formulate a reason to leave, quickly.

“I just…Ben this is great and you are great and I really want you but I can’t do this. Not tonight.  I have…I just have to go.”  Ignoring the sad look on the handsome boy’s face, he grabbed his bags from the shopping trip and all but ran out the door in shame.

Harry wandered the streets for a while, realizing that he didn’t know where he was.  He thought about what happened, or rather what hadn’t happened.  He realized that he’d never had any kind of problem like that before and puzzled at what could be wrong with him.  He took some time to get a story straight in his head; Remus, Sirius and Draco would certainly want to hear about his date and he couldn’t possibly tell them what really happened. Finally he simply settled on a darkened alleyway with no visible people in it so that he could apparate home.

Harry appeared with a ‘crack’ on the front steps of Grimmauld Place with a feeling of dread in his stomach.  He’d never wanted to be able to just run in and go right to bed without speaking to anyone before.  Screwing up his courage, he grabbed his shopping bags and headed into the house.  He immediately felt relief; Sirius, Remus and Draco were all asleep on the couch, curled up together in the comforter off his bed.  Unknowingly a smile appeared on his face as he took in the scene.

Remus was at one end of the couch, his feet up on the ottoman and a book propped on his chest.  Draco was next to him, his head on Remus’ shoulder and the comforter pulled all the way up to his chin.  Sirius was at the other end of the couch, Draco’s feet propped up in his lap and his eyes open.  Harry started.

“Hey pup.  We can talk in the morning.  Can you get yours and I’ll get mine?”  Harry nodded, leaving his stuff by the door to pull Draco up into his arms.  Though Draco was taller than him, he was so much slighter that Harry was able to carry him and the blanket easily. He headed up the one flight of stairs to their room, gently placing Draco on the bed and arranging the blanket so that he would have some when he got into bed.

Harry brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas before slipping into bed beside Draco.  He curled on his side and observed the other boy.  Contrary to popular belief, Harry was not stupid or unobservant.  He knew how Draco felt about him.  Perhaps he was cruel to act the way that he did knowing that Draco was in love with him, but Harry was some twisted up notions of being good enough for the other boy floating around his head.

Harry reached out to brush hair off of Draco’s face and Draco’s eyes snapped open.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything recognizable here. As ever, for LovelessZIM. Okay, so you may think this is moving a little fast for them, but please stick with me. Harry's...developments are going to happen very quickly from her on in. Read on and enjoy! Let me know what you think!

“Go back to sleep.” Harry whispered as he continued to stroke hair away from Draco’s face.  He knew Draco was only barely awake from the way that his eyes were drooping.  He smiled reassuringly at the other boy and repeated himself.

“Go back to sleep, Draco.  I’ll be here in the morning.”  Draco opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but a yawn came out instead and his eyes closed.  Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and pulled his hands back to his side of the bed.  They would have to talk in the morning, but it was 11pm and he just wanted to get some rest and put the night behind him.  He closed his eyes.

Draco only slept for another 3 hours, waking up at 2am to find Harry cradling him in his arms.  It felt nice.  He could feel Harry’s soft breathing brushing the hair on top of his head as his face was pressed into Harry’s shoulder.  Draco smiled to himself in the dark.  He pressed a kiss to Harry’s clothed shoulder, starting a bit when he heard a soft groan in response.

“Harry are you awake?”  He breathed into the darkness, hoping for each possible answer equally.

“Yeah, Draco, I am.”  Draco pulled out of Harry’s embrace and squinted in the dark to see the outline of Harry’ face.  He’d fell asleep with his glasses on and Draco could only see light reflected in the lenses.

“Do you want to talk?” Harry took a deep breath in through his nose and thought about the question.

“We should.  It’s easier to speak in the dark, right?”  Draco felt more than saw the smile on Harry’s face.  Both boys paused, unsure of how to approach the subject. 

“The date was a disaster. Well, not really, I mean the date was fun.  But we went back to his flat and…” Draco bit his lip, waiting for Harry to spit it all out.  He would be a supportive friend; he would be strong.

“I couldn’t get it up for him.  The kissing was nice, the touching was nice and you heard his voice, Oh My Merlin…his voice but, I just couldn’t…”  Harry trailed off and Draco breathed a sigh of relief.  He searched his brain for a way to ask the delicate question that was on his mind.

“Have you ever…I mean were you thinking too much or did you drink too much?” Harry gave a self-deprecating laugh.

“No, I didn’t drink at all, no, I wasn’t thinking and no, I’ve never had the problem before. See?”  Before he could stop himself he pulled Draco flush up against his body to let him feel the erection trapped in his pajamas. Draco searched out Harry’s eyes in the dark, frustrated when all he could get was a reflection in his glasses.  Harry rocked his hips gently and Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

“I can’t be that person for you Harry; I won’t.”  He nearly cried at having to say it out loud, but he couldn’t allow himself to be used like that.  Not even by Harry Potter.

“That’s not what I’m asking for Draco.”  Harry’s voice had gone impossibly deep as he placed his hand lightly on Draco’s hip.  Draco continued to chew the inside of his cheek as that hand slid backwards, cupping his ass before sliding down the back of his thigh to his knee.  Harry gently pulled and Draco allowed the motion, settling his leg up over Harry’s hip giving them better friction.

Harry could feel Draco’s arousal pressing against his own and it felt so much better than what he’d briefly felt earlier in the evening.  He held his breath and waited for Draco to make the next move.  He was rewarded by a shuddering intake of breath and the barest hint of Draco’s hips rocking against his own.

“So help me God Potter, if you are thinking of him…”  Harry darted forward and placed a feather light kiss on the other boy’s lips, stopping his words.  He pulled back and peered at Draco’s face in the moonlight.

“I’m thinking of no one that isn’t in this bed.” And that was all he needed to say.  Both boys knew they’d have to talk, properly talk, in the morning.  They would have to make decisions and proclamations to each other, but for right now, lust was guiding them.  Draco surged forward, taking Harry’s lips in a closed-mouth kiss that spoke of the time spent longing for the other boy.

Their hips rutted together in youthful fashion, in opposing rhythms until Harry gripped Draco’s ass one-handed and started to move them together.  Draco moaned into the kiss and began eagerly exploring the other’s mouth with his agile tongue.  Harry hadn’t had much experience, even with kissing, but somehow he knew that Draco was an excellent kisser.

Far too quickly, the boys rutted against each other to completion, Harry coming first loudly and Draco following him as soon as he felt the pulsing of Harry’s release against his hip.  Neither boy wanted to move so they lay there holding each other and listening to each other’s heart beats return to a normal rhythm.

“I’m in love with you Harry.”  Draco whispered into Harry’s chest.  Harry raised a hand to the back of Draco’s head and ran his fingers though the soft blonde hair.

“Shh…sleep Draco and we will talk in the morning.”  Draco’s eyes closed.  The last thought he had before sleep claimed him was that Harry hadn’t said it back. 

Harry didn’t sleep again that night, but spent the whole night holding Draco and stroking his hair, thinking about what he’d said and what they’d done.

When they woke in the morning, an observer would have called them adorably awkward.  Draco murmured a ‘hello’ as Harry smiled down at the upturned face.  He started forward to kiss Draco, but the other boy shyly ducked his head and began untangling his limbs from the blankets and Harry.  Harry let him have the bathroom first, simply watching from the bed as Draco collected his things.  He felt grateful that Draco, at least, flashed him a smile before shutting the bathroom door.

Harry sighed and flopped back on the bed, enjoying the residual warmth there from Draco’s body.  The boy was like a furnace at night.  He interlaced his fingers behind his bed and thought about their time together earlier that morning.  Harry smiled remembering Draco’s profession of love, and then frowned to himself as he processed what he’d said in return.  He then smacked himself in the forehead.

Of course Draco was shy that morning! He’d basically ignored a profession of love.  He was such an idiot. He patiently waited until he heard the shower switch off then hauled himself off the bed and ran to the bathroom door, knocking repeatedly.

“What Harry?”  Draco asked without opening the door.  Well, that would not do.

“Let me in for just a sec?”  Harry waited, holding his breath to see if Draco would open the door.  He did and a huge cloud of steam puffed out through the open doorway.  Harry nearly forgot what he was going to say when he saw Draco, still wet and pink from his shower, holding a towel up around his hips.

“I…I, uhh, huh? I had something I was going to say but I think I’ll just kiss you instead.”  He wrapped an arm around the blonde before pulling his body in close and leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his chin, then his mouth.  It was chaste, just a press of lips on lips, but both boys felt an immediate arousal from it.  Harry released Draco and stepped back to see the look on his face.  Draco’s eyes were still closed, but he was certainly smiling.  His grey eyes opened and focused on Harry.

“That is a proper good morning.  Take your time Draco, I’m going to head down and start on breakfast.”  Harry quirked his lips in a wry smile and strutted away.  Draco laughed at him and slammed the bathroom door.

Harry, still in his now damp pajamas, headed downstairs in an exceptionally good mood.  It lasted only as far as the kitchen doorway.  Sirius and Remus were already there and both had their patented “We are your Godparents and we need to sit down and talk for your own good” looks on their faces.  Harry’s shoulders slumped in defeat. He bit at his lip as he tried to think of how to phrase what he needed to say.

“The only good thing that came from my date last night is Draco.” He immediately blushed as he thought about how that might sound.

“I mean, the date was fine, but nothing to worry about and Draco loves me.” No, somehow that had sounded better in his head.  Maybe he needed to think a little bit more about what he was going to say before he said it because now both Sirius and Remus had identical teasing smirks on their faces.

“Bugger.”

“No…But we don’t want to talk to you about that anyway. Whatever you and Draco do on your own time is your business.”  Remus laughed.

“Do we need to have a talk Harry?  When one wizard loves another very much…” Sirius was red in the face and holding his stomach from laughing.  Harry was red from his head to his toes.  He threw himself into the chair across from them at the table.

“Hahaha, laugh it up.  Trust me, I’ve walked in on the two of you enough to know how it works.”  He mumbled, but it stopped both older men from laughing.  Remus started to go pink and Sirius had a smirk on his handsome face.

“Well, if you ever need any pointers…” Sirius replied and Remus threw a hand up in the air in frustration.

“Never mind that now!  Harry we have something important that we need to talk to you about.  Right away, before our guests arrive.”  Harry sobered up at that, why would they need to talk to him and who was coming to visit?

“Right, thanks Remus.  Harry we got an owl this morning from Dumbledore.  He and Snivel-Snape, are going to come visit us today to talk to you about something important.  Dumbledore wouldn’t tell us exactly what it was about, but it has to do with your mom’s family.  Do you want us to be there?”  Harry sat mutely, waiting from a thought to enter his brain.  Something about his Mum’s family?  He had no idea what it could possibly be.

“Of course, you two and Draco need to be there.  I mean, I’m not all that great at relaying information.”  He forced a smile on his face and wondered what in the word this could be about.  At that moment, Draco entered the room, fully dressed and wondering where breakfast was to find three sets of eyes on him. He swallowed nervously.

Remus gave him a discrete, encouraging smile; Sirius scowled at him, flicked his eyes to Harry, then back to Draco and reluctantly smiled.  Harry was eyeing him up like Draco was going to be breakfast and smirking at him naughtily.  Draco sighed and went in search of tea and toast, ignoring them all.

An hour later found the four of them in the sitting room, waiting impatiently for the arrival of the two professors.  Harry was jumpy and Draco kept stroking a hand down his arm to calm him.  This, in turn, made Sirius laugh and Remus chuckle.  Then Harry turned red and pulled away from Draco which made him pout.  The cycle happened 3 times before the floo activated, announcing imminent arrivals.

Dumbledore came through first, absently brushing ash off his sky blue, shimmery robes.  Snape followed afterwards, with an expression on his face that made him look like he’d just swallowed a lemon.

“Harry my boy!”  Dumbledore came forward and wrapped Harry in a grandfatherly hug, resolutely ignoring the annoyed look on Harry’s face from the endearment he’d used.

“Potter. Black. Lupin. Draco. Draco, what in the world are you doing here?”  Snape looked at his Godson, trying to puzzle out the reason that he could possibly be here with these people.

“Oh, Hello Severus.  I’ve been living here since the end of term. Didn’t I tell you?”  Draco answered too quickly for innocence.  Snape narrowed his eyes at the insolent boy.

“We will be speaking privately before I leave this afternoon.”  Draco, cowed by that stare, nodded meekly.  Harry opened his mouth and made to step in and defend his…Draco, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist and a pleading look from those lovely grey eyes.  Harry backed down.

“Shall we all sit gentlemen? There are a number of things for us to discuss.”  Dumbledore swept his hand at all the available seating, a none too subtle hint that he would always be the one in charge when he was in a room. Sirius winced and sat down, tugging Remus with him onto the loveseat.  Draco sat primly and with perfect posture in the middle of the couch, Snape on one side and Harry slouching on the other. Dumbledore nodded and sat in the remaining chair.

“Harry…I’m not sure where to start really. I was recently contacted by the patriarch of a prominent Pure-blooded Scottish family.  Apparently a member of his clan, the McDevitts, recently stepped forward and admitted that she’d had a baby and given it up for adoption.  We’ve traced the baby’s movements the best that we could and it was your mother.”  Harry’s mind went blank, and then filled with cynicism.

“Of course it was.”  He whined.  He put his head in his hands for a minute to compose himself, then looked back at Dumbledore.

“There’s more, tell us the rest of it please.”  Dumbledore looked at Harry oddly, and proceeded with the other details of his mother’s genetics.

“Apparently, this woman gave your mother up because she was a half-breed.  While your grandmother is a pureblooded witch, your grandfather was a Gille Dubh.”  Harry blinked at Dumbledore with a blank look on his face.  That was not a creature he’d ever heard of.  Suddenly, Snape at the other end of the couch began to talk.

“They are a secretive race of Scottish Dryads.  They are only males; they must mate with humans to reproduce.  You have the, obviously, physical attributes for a Gille Dubh; which roughly translates to ‘dark haired lad’.  You have your mother’s green eyes and are rather small for your age.”  Snape finished speaking with a sneer.  Harry sunk further into his seat, knowing that there was more to come.

“While most people with a creature inheritance come into it at age eighteen, you’ve always been different, Potter, and will most likely have it sometime this year.  There is not a lot of information known about these creatures, anywhere.  I have attempted to do some research into your ancestry but was…unable to obtain any helpful information.  You will have an initial heat, when your inheritance begins.  I have some potions that should help you to suppress your inevitable pheromones. You will have a bonded mate. Incidentally, your grandsire has disappeared and no one from his clan will speak to a human.  I was rather ardently informed that they would not speak with you either.”

“So, what you’re telling me is that I’m not really who I thought I was.” Dumbledore looked at Harry sharply.

“No, my boy, you are still who you thought you were, just a little bit more.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I own nothing. This is kind of a filler chapter. I don't love it, but I don't hate it. It is rather important to the story, however. Please, read and enjoy. If you like it enough, tell me what you think!

Harry, believing and yet not believing what he was hearing, quietly got up from the couch and left the room.  He headed towards his bedroom to try and sort out everything that he was thinking.

Draco watched Harry go with regret; he wanted to follow him but knew that he owed his Godfather an explanation as to what he’d been doing since graduation.  Draco’s mind had one thought running through it and it consisted of “I’m Harry’s mate” going round and round on a loop.  It was the only explanation that he could come up with to explain Harry’s date the night before and their morning.  Unfortunately, it also meant that Harry would probably fight their connection.

Harry hated to be told what to do.

Draco spaced out as the ‘adults’ finished speaking about details.  He turned back in to the conversation only to see Dumbledore vanish in a flash of green flames.  He sighed and turned to his godfather, wanting to get their conversation over with quickly so that he could go talk to Harry.

“I’m his mate you know.”  Draco’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said and that not just Severus, but Sirius and Remus heard him as well.  Remus smiled knowingly, and Sirius sighed as if it were inevitable.  Severus had never disappointed with his reactions, with that proclamation was not where he was going to start.

“Of all the idiotic people to get yourself attached to Draco, it had to be Potter the wonder-boy didn’t it?  I thought, maybe, that you might have a little sense once you graduated but you are just another block-headed idiot like the rest of them.” He surged to his feet in a swirl of black cloak and Draco bit down on a nervous giggle.

“First of all, Harry is so much more like his mother than his father. He may look like James Potter but he is certainly Lily…McDevitt’s son.  And, of all the people in this room, which one of us was in love with her, Hmm?”  Sirius hopped to his feet, defending Draco (much to Draco’s shock) and Harry.  Draco watched with wide eyes as Severus and Sirius traded barbs back and forth.

“It’s a bit like a tennis match isn’t it?”  Remus smiled as he whispered to Draco and took the empty seat next to him.  Draco frowned lightly, he didn’t know what tennis was, but he was certain that Remus knew what he was talking about.

“Can I tell you a secret Draco? Since we are going to be family after all?”  Draco nodded and leaned in closer, so that Remus could whisper right into his ear.

“Unresolved Sexual Tension is the reason for this, you know.  Sirius has always had a thing for tall, dark and handsome…and Severus always liked pretty boys.  Even after 12 years in Azkaban and a war, isn’t Sirius still so pretty?”  Draco nodded in agreement, realizing why the fighting between the two men had seemed so oddly familiar.

“Harry and I had the same…”  He trailed off, searching his brain for the right words, when Remus laughed in his face.

“Mating dance?”  Draco smiled at the perfect words.

“Speaking of Harry, I need to go find him, if they stop their dance will you cover for me?” Remus smiled brightly and agreed as Draco slipped off the couch and around Sirius and Severus.  Draco swiftly made his was out of the room and up the stairs.

He found Harry, as he’d predicted, lying on his bed, hands folded neatly on his stomach and staring at the ceiling.  He stepped into the room and closed the door loud enough that Harry would hear him, but the boy on the bed didn’t move.  He shuffled over to the bed and toed off his shoes before sitting by Harry’s crossed legs. He was unprepared to be tugged across Harry’s body until he was laying flush on top of him, pressed together from toes to shoulders.

“You’re my mate.”  Harry cocked his head and looked up at Draco so earnestly, but with no other emotion showing on his face.  Draco bit his lip and cautiously nodded.  Harry was hard to read sometimes, and Draco was terrified that the other boy would push him away.

“Good.  I’m not sure…I mean, I hate that fate has forced this on us but at least it’s you.  You do want this right?”  Fear was certainly the look on Harry’s face now; despite not having seen it there before, Draco easily identified it.

“Yes! I’ve… well, this is a bit embarrassing, but I’ve wanted you for a long time Harry. I told you last night how I feel about you. As far as being mates for life…well, I can honestly say that no one but us would have these kinds of problems.”  Harry finally smiled up at Draco.

Harry wrapped his arms around his mate, palms flat on his back and slid them down until he was cupping Draco’s ass.  He gently rocked the other boy as he thrust his hips up into the warm body on top of him.  Draco dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder and softly groaned his encouragement to continue.  Both boys grew hard quickly, Harry’s rocking of Draco and his thrusting hips increasing in speed until both boys thought they would combust if they didn’t come.

Draco turned his head, pressing kisses into Harry’s jaw. When he opened his lips and flicked his tongue out to taste Harry’s neck, it was enough for both of them.  Harry grabbed Draco’s ass and thrust hard, pulsing between their bodies, Draco followed one full-body shudder later.  They lay together, panting hard, but otherwise not moving.

Draco pressed kiss after kiss into Harry’s neck and jawline, waiting for Harry to turn his head for a proper kiss.  He didn’t have to wait long.  It began as a chaste kiss, a simple brush of lips, and developed into a full-out snogging session.  Draco was trying to learn the texture of Harry’s mouth with his tongue while Harry stroked his tongue alongside.

Neither boy noticed the crowd of people in the doorway.  Severus cleared his throat a number of times, before reaching for his wand and casting ‘aguamenti’ on the two rutting fools.  Harry, having gotten a face full of water, coughed and sputtered while Draco yelped at the cold water that had cascaded down the back of his neck.

None of the older men felt inclined to help the boys feel more comfortable, as was easily noticed by Harry when Sirius began to remark upon their appearances.

“Why are there wet spots on your pants? He shot the water at your heads?”

“Your lips are kinda puffy Draco, are you feeling okay?”

“Why are you breathing like you just ran a marathon?”

Remus rolled his eyes and punched his mate in the stomach to shut him up.  Sirius gave him the ‘never-fail puppy dog eyes’ forgetting that they hadn’t worked on Remus since they were Harry’s age.  Severus laughed unkindly behind his hand.

“Okay, since neither one of you was actually listening towards the end there, we need to fill you in on what is going to happen until you receive your inheritance Harry.  Head into the bathroom there and clean up, we will wait here.”  Remus waved the two boys away and took a seat on the edge of the bed, away from any suspicious stains. 

Severus remained standing and Sirius flopped himself across the end of the bed, patting the spot next to him with a nasty look in his eye.

“C’mon Sevvy… it’ll be like a slumber party!  We can share secrets and then wash your hair.”  Severus declined to answer, staring at the bathroom door until the two miscreants returned.  Harry and Draco reemerged from the bathroom and found seats on the bed with Remus and Sirius.  Severus remained standing; falling into the default position of ‘teacher lecturing a bunch of fools’ so that he could be slightly in his comfort zone.  He cleared his throat so that he knew everyone was listening.

“As I said before there is very little known about your kind Potter.  While we know that you will go through an initial ‘heat’ and that state will return once per year, we have no idea how strong your pheromones will be, or whom they will affect. The heat is when you are at your most fertile, though whether you will be the mother or the father of any potential offspring we have no way of knowing.  You will have a life-mate and I have been reliably informed that he has already been identified.”  Harry saw Severus cut his eyes sharply at Draco, who shrank a bit under the scrutiny.

“Other than that, everything is a question mark. While I have been thrown into this mix as a potions master, I am also willing to make myself available as impartial observer and anything else that you may need.  Though you know my feelings for you, Potter, you have my Godson in your grasp.  I will be keeping a close eye on you regardless of your feelings on the matter. Though, I am reluctant to admit, that I would prefer, for the sake of all our sanities that I am not here against your will.”  Severus’ cheeks pinked slightly, as though he were admitting a shameful secret.  In a way, he was.

Harry stood and approached the embarrassed man wearily.  He wanted to make peace with him; he certainly knew that none of the people in the room, the people that he held most dear in his life, would be alive if it weren’t for his dour former professor.  He stood an arms-length away and held out his hand.

“I can be nice if you can, sir. And Remus and I can take care of Padfoot.”  He grinned at Severus, who snarled but took Harry’s hand and shook it none the less.  Harry smiled even larger as Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Yes, good. I must be going.  First Harry, I need a vial of your blood and I need to know if you have any allergies?  I have to make the pheromone suppressing potions specifically to your genetics.”  Remus slowly got up from the bed and approached the pair.

“I thought all blood potions were illegal Severus?”  He questioned.  Severus nodded.

“They are, but as are all pheromone suppressing potions.  I have been assured by Dumbledore that we have permission for these because of the recipient.  Apparently it would not do if his pheromones set off a chain reaction that led to an orgy in the center of London.”  While the words were said with all available stoicism, Draco burst out laughing and fell off the bed in hysterics.  Sirius wasn’t all that far behind, though he managed to keep his seat.

“Hilarious.  You dunderheads may have your house back to yourselves. I am leaving.  Harry, come with me and I shall take some blood before I depart.”  The two left the room to the sounds of Remus berating Sirius and Draco for not taking anything seriously.  Sadly, it made them laugh only harder.

“Mighty house of Black my arse!” Remus shouted and stormed off in exasperation.

Severus obtained his vial and slipped it into the inside pocket of his robes before addressing Harry again.

“Everything is together right now, but things will become difficult and even strained between you and Draco before this is over.  It could come tomorrow; it could not be until a year from now. I want you to truly understand that Draco will be feeling things with just as much intensity as you.  You might not mean to hurt him with the things that you do, but the hurt could happen anyway.  You two are both too young and too stupid, but I have always cared for him and always watched over him.  I suggest that you sort out your feelings for each other before you do something irreparable.  It is not possible for mates to be apart, but I have seen what happens when mates hate each other.  Think on it, Potter and good night. I will be back in the morning with the first of your potions.”  Before Harry could answer, he was gone.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late. Posting may be a bit sporadic for the next few weeks, as I'm going up north to see my baby brother get married!! I own nothing and I apologize for this chapter; my tenses are all over the place and I'm going blurry-eyed trying to fix it for proper human understanding. I think I've got most of it. Please enjoy!

Remus stood over the bed of Harry and Draco, watching them sleep.  They were precious; adorable in the way that only family can be.  He loved Harry so fiercely from his first breath and the wolf in him had decided he was ‘pack’ at the same time.  It had taken a lot longer for him to feel for Draco, but the child had forced his way into Remus’ heart and ‘pack’, earning him a spot right next to Harry.  He hoped for all of their sakes that the two of them could get through this.  He remembered when it had happened to him; the initial mating.  Sirius had been so reluctant to see the truth that they nearly lost each other.  A hand dropped onto his hip.

“Memories?”  Sirius sighed into his ear, not wanting to disturb the sleeping pair.

“Yes. Were we ever so young?  I look at them and feel positively ancient.”  Sirius laughed into his ear.

“We are not even 20 years older than them; still in our prime. Anytime you start to feel old, you come find me and I’ll make you feel like you’re 17 again.”  Remus turned his head for a kiss before tugging his mate out of the room and shut the door.

“I’m just so worried for them.  We’re operating blind here.  We know next to noting about what to expect for him. For them. For us; I hope you remember that we will be just as affected as the two of them.”  Sirius nodded his agreement silently as he ushered his worried mate into their bedroom and shut the door.  He wasn’t good at talking about things, but he knew that he should.  He sat down on their loveseat and pulled Remus down on top of him.

“Yeah, I remember what it was like for everyone around us when it happened in school.  James complained to me daily about us, did you know?  I couldn’t be arsed to care.  I had you and you had me and I just… even as my best friend he just faded into the background.  And you never had an initial heat!  We also knew what to expect.  Maybe we can spend some time tomorrow looking through the library for info on the Gille Dubh.”  Sirius felt Remus’ body relax on top of him as he spoke.

“Paddy, that is a brilliant idea.  There’s a lot of unique, one of a kind books in there.  I knew that I picked you for more than your looks.”  Sirius swatted his mate on the ass for his sassy remark.

“Don’t say such things Moony.  I’m perfectly content to just be a hot piece of ass and nothing else. Wouldn’t want people to get jealous knowing there’s a brain behind these looks.”  Remus laughed outright and Sirius took a minute to look at his love’s face.  It was so relaxed and young-looking when he laughed.  He couldn’t resist lifting his head and kissing Remus’ chin.

“One other thing Paddy, that we have to discuss, then you can take me to bed.  Severus will be here a lot, at least until this is over…”  Remus couldn’t quite meet Sirius’ eyes as he spoke, afraid of what he might see in them.  Sirius heaved a large sigh and pondered his words.

“I know that and…look I can play nice if he can.  It’s asking a lot of both of us, but really, if Harry and Draco are, in fact, mates…well he and I are going to have to see each other and that’s all there is to it.  If it makes you feel better, I’ll pull him aside before he leaves tomorrow and give him my word that I will be on my best behavior if he will.”  Remus kissed his mate happily at the maturity Sirius was displaying.

“If you insist on being so wonderful and thoughtful and mature all the time, I shall have to find a way to reward you.”  Remus slowly rolled his hips before sinuously climbing off his mate.  Said mate was already panting at the thought of rewards.  Remus walked to the bed and sat down before patting his knee.

“Come boy…”  Sirius pounced.

The next morning found two sated, sleepy couples lounging in the kitchen, lingering over their breakfasts and talking about nothing.  They talked around the giant in the room up until the moment that Snape joined them.  All conversation went silent when he swept into the room, looking every inch the Potions Master that he was.

“I’m sorry, am I intruding?”  Snape peered around the room cautiously, actually sounding contrite at interrupting.  Four sleepy faces turned to him in confusion.

“No, just having a lazy morning, Severus. We weren’t really expecting you until later today. Please come in, can I fix you a plate?”  Remus was already getting out of his chair when Snape waved a hand at him to not trouble himself.

“I’ve already eaten.  I just wanted to bring these things over so Pott-Harry could start taking them.”  He handed a rack of potions vials over to Harry, and Draco peered at them over his shoulder interestedly.  Draco lifted his hand and traced one long finger along the outside of a vial before turning to his Godfather.

“These are the ones that you told us about yesterday? The blood potions to suppress his pheromones?”  Harry smiled as he realized how excited Draco sounded.  Severus allowed a small smile to show on his face as well at Draco.

“Yes, and if you’d like to learn about them I can bring the potion book that contains the receipt for it with me tomorrow when I come to visit.  You should probably know how to brew them for the future; I am not Harry’s personal Potion-Maker.”  Harry and Draco laughed delightedly and shared a look that had the three other men in the room clearing their throats uncomfortably.  Sirius jumped up from his chair, knocking it over in his haste.

“Sna-Severus, I’d like to have a word with you in private before you leave.”  Severus raises an eyebrow, but nods his agreement and gestures for Sirius to lead the way.  The men exit the room swiftly and two young heads, one blonde and one raven-haired, turn towards the remaining adult in confusion.  Remus sighs and leans his chin on his hand.

“Padfoot and I had a long talk last night after you fell asleep. One of the many things we discussed is that those two need to get along better; we are going to be seeing a lot of each other after all.”  Draco nods sagely, as though it was his idea in the first place, then stops and peers at Remus.  Harry shrugs his shoulders and goes back to the instructions printed in tiny, spidery handwriting along the potion vials in his hands.

“Will this cause a problem with…what we talked about last night?”  Draco asks softly.  Remus shakes his head, pausing to consider his words carefully.

“I don’t really think so.  I truly think that it might improve the tension in the house.  If they are happier around each other, I think we will all be happier.”  Draco nods again and turns his attention to Harry, clearly ending the discussion.  Remus tiptoed towards the door, intent on sneaking after Sirius and Severus and listening to their conversation.  He wasn’t a Marauder for nothing.

He sneaked down the hall silently until he saw the closed door to the library.  He shifted closer and pulled his wand from his pocket, casting a neat little spell that he sold to the Weasley twins, so that he could clearly hear what was going on behind the closed door.

“…So, what do you think?  If not friends, then at least…I dunno, comfortable in-laws.”  Sirius asks.  There is silence for an uncomfortable few heartbeats, then a response.

“I suppose, for Harry and Draco’s sakes, that I can agree to get along with you, blasted mutt.”  Remus smiled at the sound of Sirius’ laughter.

“You too Snivellus… hey! I never said we had to be all the way pleasant, just not antagonistic!”  Remus leaned closer to the door and can actually hear the smirk in Severus dark voice.

“Isn’t it rather dangerous to use one’s entire vocabulary in one sentence?”  Sirius barks out laughter and Remus stifles a laugh too, amazed that Severus would quote a Disney movie for a laugh from someone he never got along with.  Remus removes the spell from the door and is about to sneak back into the kitchen, when the two men emerge from the library.

“Remus! Were you spying on us?  Can’t you trust us?”  Remus shakes his head and Severus rolls his eyes at the idiocy of that question.

“Yes, I was spying precisely because I couldn’t trust you not to kill each other.  You two don’t have the best track record for behaving, you know.”  The three men laugh and open the door to the kitchen, getting momentarily stuck in the doorway like an old-slapstick comedy routine.  Harry and Draco think they are hilarious, and have tears streaming down their faces in hilarity long before they manage to extricate themselves.

Severus pulls Harry aside to make plans for a meeting the day after next to discuss how he is handling the potions and he is gone.  Remus, Sirius and Draco are deep in a discussion of what they are going to do with his room, now that he and Harry will be sharing a bedroom indefinitely, and Draco is blushing cutely when Harry steps back into the room.  He swiftly presses a kiss to the top of Draco’s head as he passes him to do the dishes left from breakfast, and smiles as the blush gets deeper.

“Harry, when you’re done, we were thinking we could search the library to see if we could find any information on the McDevitt clan or the Gille Dubh…we really should see if we can find anything.  Besides, the work on our suite is nearly done and we need a new project.”  Remus turns away from the table to speak to Harry and Sirius not so subtly passes a hand across the back of his neck making him shiver.  Harry looks over to catch Draco’s eye before responding.

“I think…, uh, yeah.  Draco and I have to talk a bit first. Um, can we meet you in the library in an…hour?”  He raises an eyebrow at Draco, who nods, as does Remus in agreement.  He grabs Sirius’ hand and tugs him out of the room, ignoring his protests.

“Shut it Padfoot, we’re not needed for this. Let’s go be productive and I’ll reward you later.”  Harry winces when he hears this, but Draco is the only one who sees it, and he laughs.

“C’mon Harry, let’s go outside. It’s a nice day; we can take a blanket and sit in the backyard to talk. Neutral ground.”  Harry dries off his hands from the dishes and follows Draco outside.

Grimmauld Place has a small backyard, but it’s private and enclosed.  The boys found out that clearing the overgrowth is one of the first things that Sirius had done when they decided to live in the house permanently.  He said he needed a place for Padfoot to play when he got restless, but the boys never really believed that was the only reason. 

Draco transfigured a napkin into a big blanket and spread it over the lawn in a sunny spot.  He sat down and leaned back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him as he turned his face towards the weak London sunshine.  Harry stood over him and looked down at the other boy.

He’d never really looked at Draco before.  When  they were ‘enemies’ at school, he’d watched Draco and once they became friends he’d looked at Draco, but until recently he’d never really seen the other boy.  Draco was not flawless, but Harry was certain that he was as close as any human could ever be:  white-blonde hair, no longer styled in the harsh slicked-back style of their childhoods, but longer and flowing freely around his head; porcelain skin, high cheekbones and lips meant for kissing; grey eyes that see right into Harry’s heart every time they look at each other.  Harry was, to his sadness, not nearly familiar enough with the body underneath Draco’s clothes as he’d like, but he knew the time was coming.  Today Draco was wearing regular clothes, denims that clung to his thighs and ass with a fitted long-sleeved Henley in a pale sky blue that made his skin glow.  He looked edible.

Harry sank to his knees on the blanket, unable to take his eyes off the vision that was Draco.  He had no doubt in his mind that the other boy was his mate; his blood was singing for him.  His entire body yearned for Draco and he’d not even had his inheritance yet.  He knew it wasn’t just hormones and lust; he’d had that with Ben.  This felt totally different and Harry couldn’t help himself for one more minute, leaning forward and sliding his hand across Draco’s jaw to cup the back of his head.

Draco’s eyes flew open when Harry touched him, only to slide back closed at the first touch of Harry’s dry lips on his own.  Soft lips caressed his with an experience that he didn’t think Harry had, based off their earlier encounters.  He tilted his head while pressing it back into Harry’s hand and gently parted his lips to tease the seam of Harry’s lips open with his tongue.  Harry moaned so softly that Draco thought he’d imagined it before the other boy’s lips parted to welcome his tongue inside.

Harry inched closer on his knees and, without breaking the kiss, straddled Draco’s legs and pressed their chests together.  He could feel Draco breathing shallowly through his nose, tiny little puffs of breath against his cheek as their tongues slid together.  Harry pressed his body down onto Draco’s, intending to lay them down on the blanket and keep kissing, but Draco pulled his head back and put a shaky hand on Harry’s chest.

“We’re meant to be talking.”  Harry was pleased to note that Draco didn’t sound enthusiastic about talking, or stopping.  He did pull back though, sitting on Draco’s thighs and pulling his hands back to himself.  He reached down to adjust his erection in his pants and watched though his lashes as Draco’s blown eyes followed the movement intently.

“Right…you’re right, but I just…couldn’t help myself. You look so good today.  Well…I mean, you look good everyday but I couldn’t stop myself.”  Draco flushed and looked away.

“So…mates?  Are you sure, Harry?  I don’t want to…I mean I can’t get anymore…fuck it, I hate not being able to speak and you make me so fucking flustered.  I apologize in advance if you can’t handle this but you need to hear it.  I’m fucking in love with you and have been for a long time, Scarhead. We cannot go any further if there is any doubt in your mind about me being your mate. I cannot allow myself to fall anymore; it already hurts and I..”  Draco’s throat closed and Harry leaned forward to pull the blonde boy into his arms.

He ran soothing hands down Draco’s back and arms, allowing him to calm down a bit before he pulled back to catch his eye and hold it.

“There’s no doubt; not one single fleeting feeling that you aren’t that person for me.  I’m not going to hurt you Draco. I want you.”  Draco’s entire body sagged in relief at Harry’s words.  Harry wrapped his arms around the slighter boy and shifted their bodies so he could pull Draco into his lap.

“It goes beyond just lust; I had that with Ben…I know you don’t want to hear that but, damn, I wanted him.  With you…it’s just so much more.  My whole being is calling for you.  You have to be it for me.  But, I’ve not had my inheritance yet, and we don’t know what’s going to happen when I go into my heat… I sound like a fucking dog.”  Harry shook his head as Draco laughed at him.

“C’mon, lets head inside and see if we can’t help the old men find some information about me.”  Harry pushed Draco to his feet and Draco pulled him up afterwards.  Draco smiled at Harry and leaned in to brush their lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For LovelessZim, as always. Thanks for the praise and the ideas!! I own nothing. THis chapter is a little choppy, but I do hope it's not too hard to read. Things are heating up here dear readers, the next chapter is NOT FOR KIDS/NOT WORK SAFE. Please keep that in mind, it is coming up. Having said all that, and bored you to tears, here's the chapter. Read on!

Two days were spent searching in the library for information on either Harry’s clan or the Gille Dubh, with little results.  They found a small passage in a hand-written diary of some wizard none of them had ever heard of that alluded to “a Scottish tree-loving creature with amazing powers” and another mention of the McDevitt clan being “most prolific.”  Those could mean so many things that the four of them gave up the search and resolved to simply watch Harry closely.

Severus showed up for his meeting with Harry, and it was genial, everyone in the house behaving like true adults and not picking any fights.  Insults were thrown and threats offered, but all in good fun.  He left, leaving another batch of pheromone suppressants and a demand for a notification from everyone if anything should happen to Harry.

Harry retreated to his bedroom to lay down and try to relieve the pressure in his head from the headache he’d had all day.  Draco left him alone for a while, but when it had been 5 hours with no Harry, he went to investigate.  He found Harry on top of the bed, burning with fever and clutching at his head.

“Sirius come up here, Remus call Severus NOW!”  He shouted out the opened bedroom door as he mentally flailed for something to help Harry.  He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and crouched on the bed, pulled Harry’s head gently into his lap.  He brushed the cool cloth over Harry’s head and neck as Harry winced and moaned.

Sirius appeared seconds later with Severus and Remus right behind him.  Draco looked up and his eyes zeroed in on his Godfather.

“You have to help him. He was fine this morning, you saw him the morning! He came up here with a headache 5 hours ago and now this!”  Draco screeched frantically and Harry covered his ears wincing in pain.  Draco leaned forward of Harry’s head and lowered his voice to a soothing whisper.

“I’m so sorry Harry, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. You’re gonna let Severus look at you right? He’s right here and he won’t talk at all. None of them will, I swear.”  He looked up and glared at the room’s other occupants as he spoke and all of them pressed their lips together.

Severus approached the bed wearily; none of Harry’s symptoms were possible side-effects from the potions he’d given him.  He’d already tentatively tagged this as the start of Harry’s inheritance and heat, but only time and a longer list of symptoms would tell.  He cast a diagnostic spell over Harry’s prone body, changing the wording slightly so that the results would be written in the air rather than spoken.  He held his breath waiting for the results.

_Elevated blood pressure of 142/91_

_Body temperature of 38.2 c_

_Pulse of 101 beats per minute_

Severus slashed his wand across the words, dissipating them.  He frowned, and then looked up to catch Draco’s attention.  He nodded.

“His pulse, blood pressure and body temperature are elevated, not dangerously so, but certainly enough to cause a headache and aversion to light and sounds.  He’s about to go through his inheritance and therefore his heat.  There is nothing we can do for him, in fact, us simply being here,” he gestured to himself Sirius and Remus, “is a danger.  We are not his mates and therefore should not be in the room when he changes.  We shall be downstairs.  Keep in mind Draco, there is not much that you can do for him.  Just stay with him through this.”  He gestured for Sirius and Remus to precede him out of the room.

“Severus, you can’t leave me alone here, I don’t know what to do!”  Draco looked frantic, but Severus merely looked back at him from the doorway, knowing that he must keep a safe distance from both the boys on the bed.

“I told you Draco, there is not much that you can do. Let him know that you are here for him. Keep up with the cool cloths.  It is dangerous for anyone other than a bonded mate to be in the room with a creature undergoing their inheritance.  We will be downstairs, but you mustn’t call us unless it is really necessary. You will do just fine.”  With that, he shut the door firmly and made his way downstairs.

At the bottom step, he bumped into Sirius, who was looking up the stairs with a longing look on his face and a bottle on firewhiskey in his hand.  He held the bottle out to Severus, who took it with a curious look on his face.

“Well, we’re gonna be family.  Drink up; I have a feeling that we are gonna need it to get through this. I just hope there aren’t any little Dracos or Harrys after the heat is over.”  Severus lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long swallow.

“I’ll second that, mutt.” And he took another long swallow before the bottle was rudely yanked from his fingers.  Sirius made a face, but without wiping the bottle mouth, took a swig of the alcohol and made a face at the taste.

“C’mon Sev…we’re gonna get drunk in the library and wait it all out.”  Sirius wrapped his unoccupied hand around Severus’ elbow and tugged him around the corner and into the library.  Remus was lounging on one of the couches with another bottle in his hands.

“Well, this won’t be fun, but at least none of us has to be alone.”  Severus felt himself pushed down into a chair while Sirius threw himself down on top of Remus rudely.  Remus choked on his mouthful of whiskey and shoved Sirius onto the floor. Severus guffawed with laughter and took another cautious sip.  He’d not consumed any alcohol in a long time and he’d been a light weight at best when he had.

“Sirius you buffoon.  Get yourself up off the floor this instant.”  Remus scolded.  Both the seated men thought Sirius looked far too cute when he pouted like that and took mirror image drinks as the thought crossed their minds.

Remus and Severus knew each other a lot better than anyone knew.  At Hogwarts, when Sirius was busy whoring himself out to everyone who would have him, both Remus and Severus had been in love with him.  Though their friend had forced them to publicly berate each other, the two had a tentative friendship going when Remus went through his first mini-heat.  They’d slept together a lot in their 6th year at school and neither one of them would forget it even if they could.  Remus drunkenly eyed up his former lover and felt a flush cover his cheeks when he saw the look returned.  Sirius coughed from the floor and groaned as he tried to get himself up and it broke their eye line.

“Sirius you are utterly ridiculous.  Stop chugging the whiskey or I’ll leave you to rot wherever you manage to fall.”  All three men in the room knew it was an empty threat Remus had voiced, but he felt that he had to voice his concern for his mate’s drinking none the less.

“Moony….Moooooony…heh, you’ve got a funny name Moony. I’m getting drunk because my Godson is upstairs in pain and I can’t help him.  I’m sitting down here like a lump with two…trusted friends, who I know are just as torn up about what is going on upstairs as I am. So, nyah!”  He stuck out his tongue at Remus who reached up and pinched the tip of it with his fingers before Sirius could put it back into his mouth.

“Blasted mutt, as much as I am loathe to agree with Remus on any subject, he is completely correct when he says that you are ridiculous.”  Severus had a small lisp in his speaking, which tuned the other two men in to the fact that he was no longer as sober as he appeared.  AS they watched he reached up and undid his top three buttons and pulled his collar way from his flushed neck.

Remus panted openly while Sirius tried to pant quietly, but due to the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, failed spectacularly.  Severus flushed further from the attention.  Sirius hopped up from the chair he’d finally occupied and leaned down far too far into Severus personal space.  He leaned in until they were nose to nose and breathing the same air.

“Something interesting is gonna happen here.” Sirius breathed into Severus’ face before pulling away and flopping back into his chair with an unrepentant grin on his face.  Severus cut his eyes to Remus, who was red as a beet and not breathing. Severus allowed himself a small, indulgent smile.

Upstairs, Draco was noticing that Harry’s body temperature was increasing along with his heart rate.  He pressed the cool cloth in his hand over Harry’s forehead and down his neck onto his collarbones, and Harry sighed with temporary relief.  Draco repeated the motions mindlessly, over and over again.

“I don’t understand you Potter.  Inheritances should happen at midnight on a birthday, an important birthday, not the middle of the day on any day of the year.  I just, why can’t you do anything like a normal wizard for once.”  In his worry, he slipped back into the mindset from younger years at school; where Harry was the enemy.  He never thought that Harry would hear him and keep those words in the back of his mind.

Then, as his brain caught up with his words, he did the math and nearly slapped himself in the head. Harry was normal; the date was July 31st, Harry’s 18th birthday.  He hing his head, but refrained from speaking aloud, lest he make Harry’s head hurt worse again.  He’d just have to get him gift when this was all over.

The other thing that he couldn’t know, that none of them knew, was that the pheromone suppressing potions that Harry had been downing like water for 3 days, were not only not suppressing his pheromone output, but seeding up the inheritance process to the point that, instead of taking place over a few months, his changes were happening in a few hours.  His pheromones were flooding out of his body, permeating the house, unbeknownst to all inhabitants.

They would know very soon, however.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not work safe, not kiddie safe. If you don't like lots of sweaty, body-fluid filled porn, don't read this. If you do, I hope you enjoy. This was tough to write...Meanwhile, I don't own the characters and am not making any money off this. This is for LovelessZim, but also for every person who's given me kudos and reviews. Thanks! This is part 10a.

Sirius was drunk. Sirius was horny.  Sirius’ mate was not quite yet passed out drunk on another couch, far too far away from him.  Severus was drunk, close and oh-so interesting.  Sirius found himself leaning over the arm of the chair he’d planted himself in just so that he could get as close as possible to Severus without actually trying to get to his feet.  He’d never make it. 

He leaned in closer to Severus, who was saying something important and interesting, but Sirius didn’t know what it was because he was just listening to the other man’s velvet voice.  The deep tones and the cadence of his big, brainy words had Sirius shifting in his seat trying to find a way to conceal his sudden erection all the while getting some friction for it. He was not succeeding in either of his endeavors, but he didn’t notice until the sexy, rumbling voice stopped. HE blinked his bleary eyes and tried to focus, only to see that Remus had found a way up and out of his chair and headed over to Severus’.

“Moo-moo-Moony, what are you doing?”  Sirius slurred, as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.  It sure looked a lot like his mate had his tongue in Severus’ mouth, but he was fairly certain that couldn’t be the case.  He heard a wet sucking noise, one that did nothing for his raging libido, and found Remus’ face inches from his own.

“Shutting him up in the only way that I know how. It’s amazing that it still works after all these years.  Back in sixth year, when he wouldn’t shut up, I’d simply plant myself in his lap and snog him till he looked…well, kinda like he looks now.”  He waved a hand in Severus’ general direction and Sirius forced himself to focus and see what Remus meant.  He wasn’t disappointed.

Severus hair was mussed, his lips swollen, his cheeks were pink and his dark eyes were closed as his chest heaved.  Sirius looked curiously between Remus and Severus, trying to make the fog in his brain go away. Suddenly he was thinking that it sounded like a fantastic idea, though he really liked the sound of Severus’ voice and said so to his oh-so-smug looking mate.

“Oh, yeah, it can really get me going too, that is why it had to stop.  You’re horny and drunk, I’m horny and drunk and he’s drunk…not too sure about horny.  There are way too many bad ideas rolling around in my fuzzy brain, all of them we will regret later on. Possibly even immediately.”  Sirius was nodding, understanding everything that Remus was saying; only up to a point.  He had some ideas in his head too, but he was giving them free rein and really liked some of the images that popped into his head.  With his mouth-brain filter off line due to whiskey, he said this out loud too.

“No, Siri, just no.  I can’t possibly _know_ what will happen…but I’ve got a pretty good idea. I’m not so drunk and horny that my brain is totally off-line.”  Before Sirius could even try to respond, there was a scream from upstairs.  All three men jumped out of their seats and began racing towards the stairs.  Severus was the only one who had the presence of mind to cast a sobering charm and he grimaced as it hit him, but he didn’t stop moving.

When they reached Harry’s bedroom door, all three men stopped in shock; the scene that met their eyes was not what was expected.

Draco was spread eagle across the bed, skin flushed and cock erect and weeping as Harry crouched between his knees with his mouth on Draco’s hole.  All three men could easily see Harry’s tongue glistening as it stroked and flickered around the blonde’s quivering entrance.  Draco’s back was bowed and still managed to have his knees pulled up to his chest as Harry loosened and opened him up.

“We should not be here.”  Remus whispered, unable to take his eyes off the tableau in front of him.  Not even three days ago he’d been thinking of these two boys as his pups; his children.  Now all he could think was that he really wanted to join them.

“Agreed.”  Came the velvety voice of Severus, who also didn’t want to leave, but could no longer hide behind the veil of alcohol impairing his judgment.  Not that anyone had to know that, he thought to himself as he watched the look of rapture on Draco’s handsome face.

“Screw you two I’m staying.”  Sirius replied, not trying to save face in any way.  This was hot and he wanted to watch; participate even if he’d be allowed.  He grabbed the nearest hand that wasn’t his own and guided it to the erection that he’d been carrying around with him for at least an hour.  He rubbed himself on the hand, without removing his eyes from the rim job happening in front of him, until the owner of the hand got the right idea and started to squeeze and stroke him though his trousers.  He hissed through his teeth and Harry’s head shot up from between Draco’s thighs.

His eyes were glowing green and his skin seemed to be getting paler before their very eyes.

Harry noticed many things when he was distracted from preparing his mate for reception of his seed.  He noticed that there were three more people in the room for him to mate with.  He noticed that all three seemed to be slightly intoxicated; which meant he’d have to use less of his pheromones to entrap them.  He also noticed that the one with the long dark hair seemed to be fondling the one with the long brown hair and realized that they’d come to him prepared to gift him with their seed; he smiled and wiped the saliva off his chin.

“You are welcome here. You will give me your seed, and we will all enjoy it.  This is my mate.” Harry leaned down and licked a stripe up Draco’s weeping cock, causing the other boy to moan and toss his head on the pillow. “You may not touch him.  You may touch me, you may touch each other, but no one is to touch my mate but me. Understood?”  He released a potent waft of hormones at the three men in the doorway and saw all of their eyes cloud over.

“Harry-“ Remus started to speak, thinking something felt wrong, but Severus slid a hand up his chest and covered his mouth before leaning in close to whisper in the other man’s ear.

“That is not Harry, not _our_ Harry; that is the creature in a mating frenzy.  Allow the hormones and pheromones to soothe you into compliance.  It would be rather bad for all of us if you don’t.”  Remus nodded and allowed himself to get into the feeling of the room; he noted that his mate had no worries about tomorrow and was already naked and licking at Harry’s nape.  Remus bit his tongue before turning to Severus and raising an eyebrow.  Severus smiled in turn and leaned down to capture the other man’s mouth in a searing kiss.

Remus allowed himself to fully fall into the kiss, feeling his body heat up as Severus’ skilled tongue took away all reason and thought from his brain.  He leaned into the other man, feeling the heat coming off him, even though all of their combined clothes and whined his impatience to be naked.  Severus pulled back from the kiss and gave him a truly sexy smile as he reached for Remus’ buttons.

On the bed, Harry was done prepping his mate and had sheathed his cock inside the willing body, pumping slowly to extend the pleasure of everyone in the room.  He felt Sirius crouch behind him on the bed, licking, kissing, and biting his way down Harry’s sweaty back.  He reached the swell of Harry’s ass and Harry curled Draco up on himself so that he could open himself more fully for Sirius.  Sirius didn’t disappoint.

Sirius’ mouth was watering as he watched Harry maneuver himself and Draco into a position that would allow him to rim then fuck Harry.  He bit his lip and grabbed the cheeks of Harry’s ass, pulling them apart to expose the pucker waiting for him there.  Saliva pooled in his mouth as he leaned in and began to lick, suck and kiss at Harry’s virgin opening; Harry’s moans and growls only serving to spur him on further. Slowly, the pucker began to loosen, and at first opportunity, he slid one finger into his mouth to wet it and slid it into Harry slowly alongside his curled tongue.  Harry whimpered and stilled his steady pumping into Draco.

“Siri, please…now.”  The whined words shot straight to his cock and his better judgment went out the window.  Without stretching Harry any further, he mumbled a lubricating spell over his cock and thrust right into the willing body below him.  He felt Harry’s pain, but had no mind for it as he pumped his hips back and forth in search of his own pleasure. Soon, Harry’s rhythm with Draco was reestablished and the three were groaning and moaning away.

Severus and Remus watched wide eyed and naked from the door.  Remus was trying to fall to his knees so that he could take Severus’ cock into his mouth, but the grip on his arms was too strong while Severus was frozen watching the tableau on the bed.

“Sev…Sev, I need to have you in my mouth.  Talk to me Sev, tell me what you want to do to me; to Sirius; to Harry.”  Severus finally released Remus’ arms, allowing the other man to slowly slide to his knees and kiss the pearl of come off the tip of his cock.  Severus threaded his fingers through soft brown hair and looked down at Remus, a challenge on his face.

“I will speak only as long as you suck. Get to it.”  Remus leaned in and licked his way around the tip of Severus’ cock, wiggling his tongue in the slit, before opening wide and pulling the whole tip into his hot, wet mouth.  Severus threw his head back, banging it on the wall behind him, but never let go if Remus’ head.

“First, I’m going to let you suck me off, almost to completion. Then I’m going to head over to the bed with my cock dripping with your saliva and pull Sirius away from Harry and fuck him until he can no longer form words.  I’m going to reach under his body and cup his balls as I ream him out.  While that happens, I want you to prep Sirius.  Open him all the way with tongue, fingers, your fist, whatever you can find to get him nice and loose for me.”  Remus moaned around the cock in his mouth and Severus had to take a deep breath to regain control of himself.  It was going to be a long night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 10b

“Severus, you need to come over here and bring Remus. My mate would like to hear what you are saying.”  Severus’ head snapped up at the command from Harry.  He reached down and gestured Remus to pull off his cock; strings of saliva followed Remus’ plump, swollen lips as he pulled away and Severus yanked him to his feet and crashed their mouths together.  He walked them towards the bed, shoving Remus towards Sirius once they got close enough.

Remus groaned and curled himself around his mate’s back, gripping the base of his cock as he guided his body off to the unoccupied side of the bed.  Sirius growled at his mate, but it quickly turned into a moan as Remus licked his lips and sucked Sirius’ cock deep into his throat.  His eyes caught Severus’ as he bobbed his head on Sirius’ shaft and he somehow managed a wink.

Severus cleared his throat, it was parched from talking and he knew it was only going to get worse.  He walked around the end of the bed until he stood behind Harry, who had slowed from his thrusting into Draco once again and presented his ass to Severus.  He reached down to grip his cock tight and inched his way forward until the tip was resting on Harry’s pucker. 

He pressed forward slowly, savoring the way that Harry’s body drew him in. He was balls deep before he took so much as a breath, and drew back out quickly before he began speaking again.

“Do you have any idea how wanton you look? Presenting yourself like some kind of whore for our pleasure?  Fucking Draco as you get fucked by us in turn? Look at what you’ve done to all of us, turned us into horny teenagers.  But you-ah- feel so good clenching around my cock Harry.  And look over there at Remus, sucking cock like a professional as he teases Sirius with his fingers. I told him to open Siri up for me.  After I get done fucking you; when my come is dribbling out your asshole and down your thighs I’m going to do the same thing to Sirius over there. You can watch me do it as you keep on fucking Draco.”  Harry clenched his ass around Severus as his dirty words shot right to his cock.  

Severus, meanwhile, realized far too late that he was getting off on his own filthy words, but he wasn’t the only one.  He lifted his chin and rested it on Harry’s shoulder, so that he could look down at Draco who, without one touch to his pulsing cock, was coming all over his own chest.  His face was bright red with passion and he looked down at himself with shock, like he hadn’t realized he was coming. That was enough for Severus.  Two quick jabs into Harry’s willing body and he felt himself coming.

He felt the warmth of his own semen surround his over sensitized cock as he rode out the waves of his orgasm, before gently shifting back and pulling out.  He watched as come spilled out of Harry’s body after and dribbled down his thighs.  He groaned and tipped to the side, falling on Sirius’ legs.

“More, I need more. I am ready.  Remus, you now.”  Harry moaned as he continued to pound into Draco’s lax body.  The three older men were amazed at the stamina of youth because as they watched, Draco’s flaccid dick began to get hard yet again.  Draco whined at it, looking at himself in shock.

“What are you doing to me Harry?”  Harry smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his lips.  Harry licked his way into Draco’s mouth with a smile and soon had Draco forgetting everything but the feel of Harry pumping away inside him as he fucked his mouth.  Draco swiped his hand through the come drying on his stomach and grabbed his cock to start stroking it. 

That simple action was enough for Remus, who pulled off Sirius’ cock with a pop and maneuvered Severus’ head to take his place while he mounted Harry from behind, groaning at the feel of the hot passage already slick with Severus’ come.

Severus lifted his weary head from where it had been positioned on Sirius’ thigh and observed the man lying there; Sirius gazed steadily back as well as he could with his glistening dick bobbing in the air between them. Severus tentatively placed his hand on the other man’s hip, levering himself up so that he was hanging over him.  Without taking his eyes from Sirius’ he lowered his head until the tip of Sirius’ erection was resting on his swollen lower lip.  His tongue flicked out to wet his lips and touched the slit; Sirius groaned in his throat and threw his head back on the pillow.

Severus started with little kitten licks all around the head of Sirius’ cock.  Then he swiped his tongue up from the base to just under the head, angling his head away at the last second.  By the time that Sirius was panting, nearly crying with need, Severus was more than ready to offer up his considerable oral skills.

He pursed his lips and kissed the tip of Sirius swollen cock, opening his mouth and sliding all the way down until his nose was pressed up against the other man’s pubic hairs.  He swallowed and felt the body under his arch and shudder in ecstasy.  He smiled as much as he could with a mouthful of cock and slowly pulled back, rolling his tongue along the underside of the velvety smooth flesh.  He refused to set a rhythm, going fast for a few pumps, then excruciatingly slow for a few more, occasionally taking the tip of the cock all the way into his throat and swallowing until his head felt light from the lack of air.

“Ooooh fuck” Severus heard from off to his right and flicked his eyes up to see that Draco was watching him give Sirius head.  Draco’s arm moved with the rhythm of his head; fast fast fast, slow slow, fast fast, stop.  He lifted his head to pull almost the whole way off Sirius’ cock; just the tip was left between his pursed lips.  He flicked his tongue out, curling around the head and he watched Draco’s eyes go impossibly wide as his hand flew over his own cock and he came on his chest for the second time.

Sirius nudged Severus with his knee and saw his eyes come back over to meet his own.  He smiled and licked his lips before motioning Severus to pull off his cock so they could reposition.  Draco’s lax body flopped on the bed next to them as Sirius and Severus switched positions. During the jostling, Severus cast a wand less, non-verbal lubrication spell when his hand touched Sirius’ ass and smiled when he saw the full-body shudder that ran through the other man’s body.

“You fucking…you’ll pay for that Severus.”  Sirius said as he swung a leg over Severus’ knees. Severus chuckled and grabbed Sirius’ hips to steady him while he got his hole lined up with Severus’ reawakened cock.

“Fuck Sirius…somehow I don’t think I’ll mind paying for it.”  Sirius lowered himself down in one long, burning slide, using his whole body to hold Severus down on the bed.  He lifted up before he reached the root of Severus’ cock, fucking himself with just the tip as both men moaned.

“Yes, yes, you are fucking Sirius right now.” Sirius tossed him a saucy wink as he rolled and twisted his hips, impaling himself even further onto Severus’ cock.  Both of them looked over in shock when they heard Harry’s voice, calling out his first completion of the night.  Four pairs of eyes watched, enraptured as Harry’s body went still, taut as a bow-string, and he came in Draco’s limp body. His shoulders slumped in the aftermath, but not for long.

Remus used the chance to pick up the pace, grabbing Harry’s momentarily limp body and fucking him.  Harry came back to himself to mewl over his shoulder at Remus’ rough treatment of him, before he picked up his inexorable rhythm with Draco yet again.  Harry’s body returned to pre-orgasmic tension and clenched around Remus’ cock.

It was Remus’ turn to go still as he filled Harry’s already slick channel with his own come.   He pulled out of the welcoming body before he’d finished and shot one last spurt at the cheeks of Harry’s ass before falling over onto his side, groaning.  Harry sped up his thrusts into the welcoming body of his mate and turned his head to watch Sirius fuck himself on Severus’ all-too-willing body.

Remus reaches over and drags himself so that his head is nestled between Severus’ legs and he roughly pulls his mates ass apart wider so that he can see the cock going into his body.  He leans up and flicks his tongue out at the tight skin of Severus’ asshole, tonguing Severus’ sensitive cock at the same time.  Harry groans at the sight of it.

“Sirius, I need you now. Please Siri, don’t make me wait any longer.”  Harry whines and Sirius struggled to pull himself away from Remus’ tongue and Severus’ cock.  He knows that Remus will take care of what he’s leaving behind as he fairly vaults over Remus and slots himself back behind Harry’s needy body.

No preparation is needed and he slides into Harry, already so close.  He’s been on the edge for what feels like forever as he pumps away in Harry’s too stretched, sloppy hole.  It’s not enough friction, yet it’s just right for him once he changes the angle a bit. It’s right for Harry too as he hears him keen his agreement.

He looks over so see that Remus is sucking happily away on Severus, as Severus watches with wide eyes.  Sirius distantly notes that Remus hadn’t been fucked yet; but after Remus comes he usually just likes for get his mouth fucked anyway.  Distantly, he notes that Severus must know this and the three of them are going to have to talk in the morning. 

Severus reaches around himself to sticks two fingers in his own ass, encouraging Harry it fuck himself on his dick while he tries to stroke his own prostate.  He finds it quickly and wished that he had a cock in his ass for a better angle, but he’s been so close for so long that one sustained press against the smooth nodule and he’s coming so hard that he blacks out.

When Sirius comes around it’s to the sound of Harry grunting his completion into the air.  Draco has, sadly, been asleep since his second climax and missed the rest of the evening.  Sirius slumps where he’s fallen, too tired to even try and clean up or pull out of Harry’s ass.  He feels his dick soften inside Harry and dozes off.

With everyone falling asleep around them, Severus and Remus rush to finish.  Severus grabs his cock at the base, rubbing and pulling as much as he can while Remus sucks on the top.  Remus pulls off to wiggle his jaw but before he can pull Severus’ silky flesh back into his mouth Severus comes all over his face.  He smiles and licks what he can off before scraping it off with his hand and wiping most of it on the bed spread.  He lays his head down on Severus’ thigh and closes his eyes.

The next morning, four men awoke tangled in bed together, naked, sweaty and covered in dry come.  Severus, having cast a charm to sober himself up before the festivities started, was the first to wake.  He painfully extricated himself from the tangle, grimacing at the pain in his body.  One tanned, scarred hand followed him out of the pile of limbs, a plea to remain or a plea for help he wasn’t sure.

“Stay in bed Sev’rus…too early.  Body hurts.”  Remus slurred from the end of the bed.  Severus was far too frazzled to figure out how Remus’ hand could be at one end of the bed while his voice was coming from the other and he dropped the hand in frustration.

“No, I will not. I need to find Harry, make sure that he’s okay after…after last night. Someone needs to check up on that fool boy.”  He glanced around for his clothing and found nothing but a pair of boxers that were certainly not his.  He transfigured the boxers into denims and wiggled into them, figuring that he’d worry about personal hygiene after he’d seen to Harry’s well-being.

He stumbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs, thinking that if he’d been in Harry’s spot last night the first thing he would have wanted this morning was breakfast.  He gently nudged the door to the kitchen open and saw harry, wide eyed and looking like was going to bolt, standing at the kitchen sink with a sick look on his face.

“Harry…are you all right?”  He asked gently, moving slowly so as not to scare the boy.  He looked at Harry’s uncovered torso, marked with bite marks and scratch marks from their enthusiasm last night.  Harry turned vaguely green and turned to dry-heave over the sink.  Severus all but flew over to him so that he could rub Harry’s bare back soothingly.

“I raped you all last night.”  Harry spat, before dry-heaving more.  Severus bit his lip; for once thinking before speaking to the boy who always got an instant, angry response from him.

“No Harry, you didn’t. Not at all.  No one who was there last night felt like they had to do what they did, myself included. Harry, look at me.”  He tilted Harry’s head up from the sink so that he could look him in the eyes.  Those beautiful green eyes of Lily’s were watery with unshed tears.

“I can understand how you might think that, having grown up in the muggle world but last night was in no way, rape.  Last night, you were the Gille Dubh; you couldn’t help yourself.  Everyone up there grew up learning about creatures and their mating habits.  No one will blame you for what happened last night.  Harry it was…wonderful.”  Harry’s eyebrows rose at that and Severus forced himself to smile. Harry was still so young and naive in so many ways.

“Truly, wonderful and amazing and if you went up there with vomit on your breath, looking like you’ve been crying and asked for a repeat we’d all give it to you.”  A small, tiny little part of Severus laughed in his head at the pun.  Harry laughed out loud and a weight in Severus’ chest lifted at the smile.

“All the same…I think, I think I need to go away for a bit. I can’t be here when they wake up. I’m going to get some clothes and go. I need to think this over.  And I need you to swear to me that you won’t tell anybody anything.” Severus shook his head in the negative.

“I won’t promise that Harry, I can’t. I can, however, give you time to get away before they wake up.  Don’t stay away too long though, Draco especially, will be overly concerned for you.”  Harry nodded and wiped his face.

As Severus watched Harry run silently up the stairs, he knew he was making a mistake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own these characters. This is a filler, with two more chapters after and a possible 1 shot sequel. This is for everyone who has reviewed and kept me writing this even though i think that it shows I've lost my interest in it.

Harry feels some unknown tug pulling him north when he leaves the house, so he heads north, apparating in short jumps as he acclimates to steady travel; and when he can remember his geography.  At first, he thinks that he’s heading towards Hogwarts; that Hogwarts is what is calling to him but once he reaches Hogsmeade, the pull is still there.  He stops for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and heads to the Post Office to see if they have a map of the surrounding areas; they do and he’s off again.

As he looks at the map in his hand he feels a tug towards a spot on the map, way up in the Highlands, named Dingwall.  He makes two short jumps, stopping twice in the wonderful Cairngorms National Park, on the southern edge then again on the northern edge.  When he arrives in Dingwall, he is at a loss as to what he should do. He wanders aimlessly, trying to sort out everything running through his head.

Primarily, what happened the night before?  Severus could tell him until he turned blue that all of them were okay with what happened, but there was no way that all of them had acted of their own volition.  Sirius and Remus would have never fucked him like that if he hadn’t forced the issue with his freaky pheromones.  He’d forced the issue with whatever he was now, and he hated himself for it.  However, even in his own head he couldn’t ignore how utterly right having all of them in his bed and body had been.

He found himself at the castle that he’d been seeing signs for all over the city, Tulloch Castle.  He passed by a field full of sheep gently grazing as his mind kept whirring round and round with miserable thoughts of how to fix his life. He took a seat on a conveniently placed bench just next to the wall surround the castle.  He didn’t know how long he’d sat there when someone sat down beside him and tried to strike up a conversation. Or rather, someone began talking to him as though they were already having a conversation.

“…you look just like her, you know.  To think, her great grand-son is the Harry Potter. WE don’t get out from here much, we’re not worldly and the lord dislikes when we leave home, but we do know who you are and what you’ve done for us. I imagine that you’re here looking for your people.  Well, you’ve found one of them, I should say.  I’d be…let’s see.  Your grandmother is my cousin so that makes us third cousins on your mother’s side?  Come, come now, we must head up to the castle. We can take a look at the family tapestry and check to see if I’m right. Oh, goodness me, what have I been thinking, I should introduce myself; my name is Roger.”  The very, very old wizard who had been talking while Harry only partly listened was now standing in front of Harry holding out his hand and looking like the smile wouldn’t come off his face for anything.

Harry forced himself to be polite, even though he only partly had an idea of what this Roger character was talking about.  Cautiously, he reached out his hand to shake, and felt the tug of apparition less than a second later.  He cursed himself for a fool as the world spun around him.

As Harry was cursing himself miles and miles away, Draco awoke alone to a panic attack.  He was hyperventilating when he remembered the night before, not out of shame or upset really, just out of the fact that no one was there when his eyes finally opened after the best night of his life.  He shakily got to his feet and padded naked into the bathroom, trying to force breath into his constricted throat and lungs.  He fell to his knees sobbing when he saw himself in the mirror; covered in love bites, dried come, saliva and sweat.

He stayed there, naked on the floor, his sobs quieting until Severus came to fetch him for some food and talking.  He was understandably distressed at finding Draco in such a state and crouched on the floor next to him, murmuring soothing, nonsense words until he could get Draco off the floor.  Severus gently cleaned his face and cast a breath-freshening charm at his mouth before pulling the slightly-more responsive Draco into the bedroom to search for clothing.  He grabbed a pair of jeans and a too-large shirt to help Draco into.  When the shirt was pulled over his head, Draco heaved out a huge sob and tears began to stream down his face again.

“Draco, whatever is wrong?”  Severus asked as softly as he could.  Draco turned his watery, grey eyes to his Godfather and sniffled a bit before answering.

“It’s Harry’s shirt and he’s not here. Is he downstairs?”  Severus cursed himself in his head as he cast about for an answer that wouldn’t set Draco to sobbing once again.  There wasn’t one.

“No, but I need you to come downstairs with me and eat something. I’ll tell you where Harry is once you have some food in you.  We all burned a lot of energy last night.”  Draco nodded as silent tears streamed down his face.  He allowed himself to be led down and into a chair at the kitchen table.  Sirius, shockingly, was the one to see Draco’s feeling on his face and wordlessly got up to get the poor kid some food.  Sirius was the only one in the room who knew what it was like to wake up without your mate at your side after a night in heat.

Once Draco was eating, slowly but still eating, Severus sat himself down and looked at each of the three faces at the table.  Sirius looked ashamed; Remus looked puzzled; Draco looked sad.  He had no idea if what he was feeling was showing on his face, but he didn’t really know what he was feeling other than immense amounts of confusion.  He chewed the inside of his lip, a habit that he thought he’d dropped back in school, as he tried to figure out what to say.  Remus reached across the table slowly and touched his lip, reminding him to stop.

“Harry was raised by Muggles.”  It was a lame start at best, and probably not the way that he should have gone, but it was out there now as he looked up from the table at three pitying faces.

“This was already knew Severus.  I really hope there’s more.” Sirius snapped at him.  Severus didn’t manage to cover his wince at Sirius’ sharp words.

“Try to think about what happened last night from the perspective of someone who didn’t grow up surrounded by magic and magical creatures.”  Sirius and Draco remained puzzled, but Remus had grown up in a magical household in a muggle neighborhood.  He gasped.

“He thinks that he raped us, doesn’t he?”  Severus chewed his lip again and nodded.  Draco’s face remained puzzled, but Sirius, who was more familiar with the concept of rape shot up from his chair.

“That’s absurd! He’s a Gille Dubh!  There was no force involved, no coercion, just five consenting adults.”  He paced back and forth behind the table as the rest of them followed him with their eyes, not saying anything just absorbing this information.

“I think I get it…but where is he?”  Draco’s small voice piped up and three sets of eyes swiveled to look at him. He flushed under the attention but repeated his question, looking Severus right in the eyes.

“He’s gone.  He left this morning before you all woke up. He said that he had to think things over. I told him not to, I hold him that none of us would feel the way he feels about last night. It was wonderful and amazing but…he said he needed to think.” Severus hated the insecurity he heard in his own voice and was ridiculously pleased when he felt Remus’ foot curl around his calf in support.  He pressed his leg back against it in thanks.  Draco, when he heard those words, started to crumple in on himself again and Sirius rushed to grab him before he could slide out of the chair and onto the floor.  Draco had fainted.

“I’m going to take him into the living room and sit with him on the couch; try to talk to him a bit.  When I get him calmed…the three of us, I think, need to have a long overdue discussion.”  Sirius left the room to the bewildering stares of Remus and Severus.  As one, they turned to look at each other. Remus spoke first.

“I honestly have no idea.”  Severus nodded.

“I have two ideas…one is very good and one is very bad.”

Sirius settled onto the couch with Draco in his lap, head cradled in the crook of his neck.  He listened to the snuffling breath, keeping himself calm, hoping that the steady beat of his heart and his steady breathing would soothe Draco.  He felt Draco’s tears slowly stop and felt the whisper of his eyelashes against his skin as Draco’s eyes fluttered.  Sirius decided it was finally time to start talking.  Keeping his voice low and calming, he said something aloud that he’d never told another person before.

“I was terrible to Remus before we’d mated.  I slept my way through almost every available student at Hogwarts.  I was deliberately obtuse about his feeling for me and mine for him.  It was a bad time for Remus.  Once we finally mated, I was instantly in paradise.  That first time was amazing for me; and I hope it was for him too, but we’ve never talked about it.”  He paused, unsure of how to continue without painting Remus in a bad light.  Since they’d never actually talked about it, even 20 years in the future he wasn’t sure what had been going through his mate’s head at the time.

“You know how it is for the creature’s mate, the first time though.  It’s like nothing else in the world is it?  Though you and I are the mates in the situation, our world narrows to them; the one singular person in the universe, the only light in the universe.  Well, Remus left me; afterwards.  I woke up alone. I wanted to die.  I thought it was Remus getting back at me for being a slut; I couldn’t stop thinking about how I was a bad mate and it was all my fault.”  He felt Draco stiffen and start to pull away but Sirius tightened his arms around the blonde boy.

“It wasn’t. It’s not your fault and it wasn’t my fault. Sometimes… sometimes mates have to do things that they can control. I assure you that Harry would rather be with you right now than wherever he is.  He will be back to you.  You and I…we have to be strong for them. There’s so much that they can’t control, but being stupid, they can control that. Sometimes they have to be stupid.  And you and I can roll our eyes at them and laugh behind their backs as we stay the supporting, loving mates that they need.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. There was some...stuff. You know, life stuff. Anyway, here's the penultimate chapter. PLease enjoy.

Harry landed with a thud and bruised heel in a stone welcoming hall. He turned to glare at the person who’d brought him to this place, but before he could open his mouth a booming voice sounded from the top of the stone staircase to his right. He looked up.  
At the top of the steps stood another extremely old wizard, at least as old as Dumbledore if not older. But his bearing was regal; he stood straight and tall with long silvery-white hair and modern-ish looking wizard clothes. He had an equally regal-looking woman on his arm, who was peering at him myopically from behind dainty, silver-rimmed glasses perched on her elegant face.

“Roger, what have you done now? He looks fit to be tied and scraggly to boot. You didn’t abduct him did you?” Roger emphatically shook his head from side to side, denying that he’d done any misfortune to Harry. Harry glared at him even as his eyes were drawn to the couple coming down the stairs towards them.

“No m’Lord, I found him just where you said he’d be looking just like this. Mebbe I should have warned him a bit better than I did but…” Roger trailed off and slunk behind Harry, giving Harry the uncomfortable feeling like a dog afraid to be kicked by its master. The feeling didn’t improve his mood at all. He angrily turned towards the staircase again and opened his mouth to finally speak when he was nearly nose-to chest with the man in question and his mouth snapped shut.

The man had been imposing from a distance, but up close he was remarkable. Though terribly old, he was much larger than Harry had originally thought. Harry only came up to his shoulder at best. His frame was large, his shoulders wide, his chest barrel-shaped. His hands were nearly the size of Harry’s whole head. Against his wishes, Harry found himself incredibly nervous and cowed. The expression on the man’s face, which was the opposite of kindly and welcoming, did not help matters a all.

In contrast, the regal woman at his side looked happy, calm and loving. She too was taller than average, with Harry only coming up to her nose, but she was dainty. She was narrow all over, with elegant arms and a real smile on her lips. Harry felt drawn to her instantly. When he looked at her face; he felt a shock of recognition. Those features were so very close to his own.

“I’m Alison McDevitt and yes, Harry a thasgaidh, we are certainly related. My very own dear iar-ogha. We must talk, but you look chilled and starving. Come to the hearth-fire and get warmed. We will get Roger here to bring you some food from the kitchen.” She placed her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close, tugging him away from the welcoming hall and the men there.

“You musn’t mind Alastair, my dear. My twin is baoghalta, and does things in his own way. Chief of the clan or no, he must learn to listen to us when we tell him things. You must have been scared to be pulled away from what you were doing and by my gòrach cousin Roger of all people. I’ll never know what my brother is thinking some times.” She steered him into a hearth room and all but shoved him into a comfy chair in front of the fire after taking his coat away. She bustled off leaving Harry bewildered but soothed into a doze by the fire in front of him. He drifted to sleep.

He was awoken by the sound of china being set down next to his head. Blinking sleepily, he straightened in the chair to see the same woman from before his impromptu nap with a tray of tea cups, pot, sugar, creamer and what smelled like homemade soup. He licked suddenly dry lips and forced his posture fully upright.

“Harry, I’m so glad that you’re here. Please have some food and tell me about yourself.” She smiled warmly at him and he cleared his throat, finally realizing that he’d not spoken a word since he’d seen Severus early that morning. The thought of Severus and home gave him a pang of hurt and it must have sown on his face.

‘”Och, Dear. How would you like it if I started with the talking?” He smiled and nodded, picking up the bowl of soup and silver spoon that had been left by it on the tray. She sat back in her chair across from him.

“Well, Alastair is my brother, Chief of the clan McDevitt and Lord of our home. We were born twins to a loving mother and father here in this very castle. Alastair married but his wife was incapable of having children and they were so sad for so long. I was betrothed to a neighboring clan chief and we married and had my darling Moira, your Grand-mother. My beloved died and Moira, though she was being raised as a lady who was going to the head of the clan, she went through a rebellious faze. She stayed out late, spent time with the wrong kinds of people….I’m sure that a smart, well learned boy like you can understand what I don’t want to say. Anyway, she went and fell in love with a Gille Dubh when she was barely 16. She got pregnant, as all who mate with the Dubh do. We hid the babe from my brother, he’d not been able to handle Moira’s more outlandish feats, and gave her away to a lovely couple. That babe was your mother.” Harry bit the inside of his lip, trying to come up with something to say but before he could speak, Alison started up again.

”I just hate giving you such an abbreviated family history. There‘s so much to learn about your clan Harry. I want you to learn it; to become comfortable here. We‘ve not had children here in such a long time not since...well Moira was my dear girl, but she was never one to stay at home, though she knew it would break my heart. She left, a long time ago. But you mustn‘t hold it against her. Please, tell me that you don‘t! That your mother wouldn‘t have.” Harry looked into Alison‘s watery eyes and felt his heart melting.

“She had a good life, from what I’ve heard. Her parents loved her a lot and she had a lot of friends. She was strong and smart and really pretty…in the pictures I’ve seen anyway. She would have forgiven you and forgiven Moira, I’m certain of it.” He tried to put as much certainty into his voice as he could, and from what he could tell it worked. Alison leaned forward out of her chair and put her arms around him as she cried into his shoulder.

Alison lifted her head and gave a watery smile and chuckle. He smiled in response and lifted his hand to brush the tears off her cheeks. They talked for hours. Until long after the tea had been consumed and the left over soup was cold. They talked about everything and nothing. Harry had never felt such a sense of family before, except perhaps with the four men waiting for him back at Grimmauld place. He grew sad thinking about them and Alison made him tell her about them all.

“Draco is…everything. He’s my mate and he is perfect for me. Severus is his Godfather and was our teacher at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus are my godfathers, they were best friends with Lily and my dad at school. They are my family and I love them all, even Severus…we, uh, didn’t really get along while I was his student.” Alison smiled at him indulgently and swept his fringe off his face.

“So Draco is your true mate and the others are your heat mates?” He blinked in confusion. He’d not heard that term before and said so.

“Och, well, I grew up around the Gille Dubh, and spent a lot of time with them while my Moira was with child. They each have a true mate…and then heat-mates, though they can choose to not have them around. Draco is the one that you need to have with you at all times, but the others are the ones that you need when you go into heat. Only about every seven years or so.” Harry blanched at her proclamation. He hadn’t thought about the after effects of the night before.

“Harry, as wonderful as this has been, I think I’ve kept you from your mates for far too long. You must return home to them. But you must swear to come back to me and visit. Bring them all with you! I simply must meet them all.” He nodded dumbly, still stuck on the ‘heat mates’ thing. He collected his things with many hugs, kisses and promises of visits. The next thing that he knew, Roger was taking his hand and apparating them back to the bench where they’d met.

“Harry, I am sorry if I scared you earlier. Alastair…he gets what he wants when he wants it. Always has and always will. But you’ve been keyed into the wards now and I’ve put the apparition coordinates in your pack there. You come visit anytime; it was nice to see Lady Alison so happy.” And Roger was gone, without waiting for a reply. Harry shouldered his bag and stared in a general southward direction.

He had some thinking to do, so for now, he’d walk a bit.

Back at Grimmauld Place, things were not going as smoothly as they had for Harry. Draco was finally dozing on the couch and Sirius couldn’t move from under the poor boy without him waking up. He sent his patronus to Remus and Severus to tell them to join him in the living room, hoping that their talk could be quiet enough not to wake the exhausted blonde sleeping in his lap.

The two men took one look at the scene on the couch and knew, without being told, they they needed to be quiet. They settled together on the loveseat by Sirius and waited patiently. Sirius wanted to talk, so he could start.

“I dunno how to start here. Last night was…even without Harry it was amazing. Do we want to try for a triumvirate?” Remus let out a long breath; Sirius never was one to beat around the bush. He said nothing, though his whole being was screaming out a ‘yes’. He politely and calmly turned towards Severus, it was his decision after all.

Severus, for his part, was wholly unprepared for the question he’d just been posed. It had been a long time since he’d had any kind of relationship, in fact the last relationship that he’d been in was with Remus 20 years before. He opened his mouth and closed it again, trying to find some words. He hated that he’d been caught so wrong-footed.

“C’mon Sev… we aren’t kids anymore. Lets just be honest here. You want us and we want you. It’ll be hard, I know but I think it’ll be worth it.” Severus’ jaw dropped and his eyes went wide at the bold-faced sense spewing from Sirius’ mouth.

“I agree with Sirius.” Remus said softly, so close to Severus’ ear that his breath moved his hair. Severus turned his head to look at him. They were so close that he could easily see the flecks of gold, brown and green in Remus’ eyes. He could also see the desire and the honesty.

“Yes. I agree, let us try. But I’ll not sit by idly by and let myself be overrun since the two of you have been together for so long. I will have an equal third of this relationship and mmph-“ Remus cut him off with his lips and Sirius smiled at them from the couch.

Draco stirred in Sirius’ arms, blinking his eyes open sleepily to see Remus and Severus kissing. He smiled slowly. He shifted up so that Sirius could go over to them and it felt so right when he saw Sirius greet them both with kisses. However, it made to remind him what he was missing. Before he allowed himself to collaspe into tears again, he forced himself to think.

The bond with Harry, he could feel it somehow. The bond wasn’t cold, nor was it strained or in danger or any other cliched terms. Somehow it felt healthy and whole; desired and just right in his soul. When he realized that, he decided that he couldn’t be angry with Harry anymore. It had been a day of anger and sadness but looking across the couch at the new trio in their happiness, made Draco want to throw all anger and sadness away. Harry would come home, Draco would let him find a way to apologize and that would be that.

Draco wanted more than anything to just be happy. He didn’t know what to do with his life anymore than Harry did, but he knew they’d be together and that was a good start. No more drama. Voldemort was gone; his parents were gone and life should be good from now on. With that thought firmly in mind, he left he happy trio to their wandering hands (okay, maybe he stayed and watched for a few minutes because it was extremely hot) and bundled himself upstairs and into bed. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who read/reviewed this story, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope that you enjoy the final chapter of Gille Dubh, and thank you for sticking with me as I worked this story out. I love all of you!

When Harry finally arrived at the door to Grimmauld place, he was shaking with nerves, wondering if he would even be welcomed. He stood at the door, trying to decide if he should knock or just go in when the decision was taken out of his hands by Draco opening the door. It had been two full days since he’d left, he’d wandered the Scottish Highlands for hours on end; in the back of his mind he thought he’d been looking for his people, the Gille Dubh.  
He knew that was crap though. He refused to allow the fact that he was a creature define him, he’d been letting too many outside factors make those decisions for him for his whole life. He’d left the Highlands and started his trek back to London, in small steps, just like his trip north. The closer he got to home, his real home, the more assured he felt. Until he was face to face with his mate.

“I’m sor—“ Draco lifted his hand an placed his fingertips on Harry’s lips, stopping him from apologizing. He dragged his fingertips back and forth across Harry’s bottom lip as they stood in silence.

“I’m not ready for you to apologize yet Potter. I’m not angry, and I’m not going to keep you from our home or our bed. I just…want you to apologize when the time is right and in your own way, and it’s not now.” He removed his fingers from Harry’s mouth and turned to go inside without another word, leaving the door open behind him. Harry knew that it would all be alright.

Harry learned so much about himself and his mate in the following days. He learned that Draco was emphatically not a morning person, but if he brought him breakfast in bed, Harry could manage to get a kiss and a smile from the blonde before 10am. Draco and Harry spent hours in their bedroom with the door locked, just talking.

Talking about their bond; how if felt to each of them, what it meant to each of them, brought Harry a lot of comfort. It wasn’t something forced on him by fate; those days was when he learned to see it as a gift. He told Draco everything about his trip up north, both of them agreeing that they had to go back as soon as possible. Draco wanted to meet the family that Harry had never known and they both wanted to explore the castle.

Harry learned how best to apologize to his mate. The best apologies were in bed, with lips and tongue and fingers and cocks and sweaty skin between cool sheets. He worshiped Draco’s body with everything that he had at his disposal. Draco felt so unreservedly loved from the way at Harry treated him; he had no choice but to reciprocate in kind.

When they managed to stumble from their bedroom, usually in search of food, they were able to observe the other changes in the house with clear eyes. They didn’t see the small changes that happened gradually, but they saw the big, sweeping changes and he after effects. Severus smiled now; a lot. He looked younger, more handsome and far more carefree that he’d ever looked. Remus was quicker to laugh; visibly less melancholy than he’d been merely a month before. Sirius was the same as ever, but there was an extra spring in his noticeably slower step; having two lovers to please instead of one, they supposed.

Though extremely nervous about the entire situation, Harry asked that Sirius, Remus and Severus sit down and talk with him about what had happened and why. Draco refused to be present for the talk telling Harry that he had to learn to do difficult things on his own; Draco wold comfort him later. Despite the bond and it’s mechanics, they both wanted some small measure of independence. They both wanted to be their own men so that they could give that to the other.

Shaking with nerves, one week to the day after he’d returned home, Harry entered the sitting room to find Sirius, Remus and Severus seated on the couch together, quietly waiting for him. He took a deep breath to calm himself (it didn’t work, but he managed not to start hyper-ventilating again) and sat on the loveseat across from them. Three faces stared at him, waiting for him to speak and finally he sorted out his thoughts and pushed them out.

“I, uh, first I want to apologize. Not...not for what happened but for how I reacted. I’ve apologized to Draco already, despite what he wanted and I feel the need to start with that here. I know now that you weren’t unwilling participants. I didn’t force anything on you and that no one was...hurt by what happened. None the less, I am sorry." His proclamation was greeted with silence; he hadn’t expected anything else really.

“Second, I need to tell you that, while I never actually found the Gille Dubh during my ...uh, vacation, I did learn a bit about them. I will have a full blown heat about once every seven years. Unlike other creatures, they will increase in intensity rather than decrease, which is why, during my first heat, the creature marked multiple partners for future mating. These people are referred to as ‘heat mates’ and, while they are not necessary during heat, they are welcome and desired. Most often these are people that the I had a strong bond with before my inheritance. Heat mates are only truly desired during heat...the rest of the time they are just...” He trailed off, knowing what he wanted to say, needed to say to these men but had a hard time forcing the words out without crying.

“Just my family.” He braved a look up from the floor, where he’d been staring intensely at the carpet and was struck by the utter love showing from the three faces across from him. He gave a weak smile and was tackled by Sirius.

“Oh Pup, all of these are good things you’re telling us right now. The family you choose is so much more important than the family you’re born into. We’re not going anywhere.” Sirius kissed the top of his tousled head and gave him a noogie for good measure before Severus and Remus both came over and kissed him too. He smiled up at them from his perch on Sirius’ lap.

“I’ve already explained this to Draco, and he’s fine with it, though he’s a little disappointed that he won’t get to share in the fun with you. No one may touch my mate but me.” All four of them laughed and Draco peeked his head into the room at the joyful sounds. He saw four happy faces and smiled at Harry, relieved that he’d been right and everything worked out.

About six weeks after the night that everything changed, Draco and Harry both fell too ill to head to Hogwarts with Severus to turn in his resignation. He frowned at them both, checked their temperatures and found nothing too worrisome. He knew that they had actually wanted to attend, and so were not faking illness, but with nothing obviously wrong, he tucked them in to bed and left with Sirius and Remus.

Both boys were laying in bed, turned on their sides facing each other and trying not to be sick. They talked softly, about things they wanted to do. Harry wanted to travel, over to the continent and even to America; he wanted to see the things he’d only ever read about. He wanted to experience, with Draco, life of a sort that he never thought he’d live long enough to enjoy.

Draco, on the other hand, had traveled extensively with his parents from a young age. He wanted to stay and build a home; not in the literal sense as Grimmauld Place felt like home to him now, but in the sense of building a routine and being a homebody. He wanted to just simply be with Harry as he never thought he’d be able to.

Both boys, unwilling to give up their fanciful dreams, but unable to compromise at that exact moment, fell asleep with sweet smiles on their faces and loving words on their lips. Severus checked on them when he arrived back home and smiled at the picture they made; curled together in the center of the large bed, limbs entwined and one dark head resting next to a light one. He stood in the doorway smiling for some time before Sirius came up behind him and slipped his arms around the taller man’s waist.

“Pretty as a picture, huh?” Severus nodded silently even as he turned his head for a kiss from the other man.

“Disgustingly adorable. You...you Griffindors have turned me into a sentimental fool.” Sirius grunted as he took Severus’ lips in a kiss designed to make him weak in the knees and pliable.

“Eh, you love us anyways. And we love you, sentimental or grumpy. C’mon, leave the kids to their rest, lets go get Remus and celebrate retirement.” Severus smiled into the shorter man’s hair and shut the door behind them.

Three days later, both boys were still sick and Severus was getting worried. Neither one could keep any food down, with the exception of saltines or dry toast, and both were vomiting far too much for his comfort. He was discussing the situation with Remus in the kitchen, debating he merits of taking them to hospital when Remus started laughing.

“So...can’t keep food down, all consuming nausea all day long and slightly more cranky than usual? No, Sev dear, I don’t think they need the hospital just yet. Think back, I’d say about six weeks or so, what happened then?” Remus leaned over the table, smiling in a way that made Severus want to drag him to their bedroom, but forced himself to think instead. Six weeks ago...was the night of Harry’s heat.

“Oh Merlin’s saggy balls...” Remus laughed out loud and drew the attention of Sirius who’d been reading in the next room.

“What’s so funny? Did I hear Sev swearing a second ago?” Remus was laughing too much to answer and Severus had a spaced out look on his face as he ran through the diagnostic spells he knew.

“I think Harry and Draco are pregnant.” Severus mumbled as he retrieved his wand and passed Sirius’ dumbfounded form on his way upstairs to run the proper spell. He heard a solid thump as the door swung shut behind him and Remus’ cackling laughter increase. He poked his head back into the kitchen to see Sirius passed out on the floor and Remus holding his sides with one hand as he pointed and laughed at Sirius with the other.

“Blasted mutt....aguamenti! I have no time for you right now, you man-child.” He shot Sirius in the face with a jet of cold water from his wand and marched off to confirm his sneaking suspicions.

Thirty minutes later, Severus poured himself a stiff drink as he thought about the fact that there would be children in this house in a matter of 30 weeks or so. There was no question that Draco or Harry could handle a standard 40 week term pregnancy, and even though it was early stages, he was fairly certain that Harry was carrying multiple babies. Babies. His, Sirius and Remus’ babies. He gulped down his drink and went to find his mates.

Though Harry’s nausea abated quickly, Draco’s lingered on long into the second trimester. Harry was a ball of sunshine, happiness and horniness exuding from every pore whereas Draco became sullen and snappish; not a wonder considering that he hadn’t eaten a decent meal or gotten a full, natural night’s sleep in more that two months. Harry glowed with impending parenthood, putting on healthy weight and still finding time to exercise regularly. Draco put on no weight except for the football shaped lump on his stomach and became increasingly hostile if anyone dared to ask him to do anything other than nest.

At 35 weeks, both Draco and Harry reported increasing pain in their lower backs and stomach. Severus ran several tests to determine that both boys were developing birthing canals and he winced in sympathy when he told them that the pain would only increase. Both boys were put on bed-rest; no one was willing to risk their lives or the lives of the babies in any way.

Draco went into labor first and, with a very pregnant Harry coaching, Severus delivered a healthy baby girl while Sirius and Remus paced and bit their nails. Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy had the best of both her parents and instantly had all five men wrapped around her tiny fingers. When she was placed into Draco’s arms for the first time, he cried and began to glow, shining brighter than Harry ever had as though to make up for his lack of it during his pregnancy.

She had Harry’s olive skin tones with Draco’s piercing grey eyes; Harry’s adorable button nose and Draco’s ears. She was perfection and the instant that he saw her, Draco fell in love with her and more in love with Harry for giving him this most precious of gifts. He refused to let her go until he’d softly fallen asleep and then Harry finally got his turn to hold the precious bundle.

Severus placed her gently on Harry’s huge belly and she blinked open her grey eyes to look at Harry before closing them again and resting her cheek on his stomach. Harry thought he might burst. It was one thing to know that you were about to become a parent and another thing all together to hold his baby in his arms.

Before long Harry’s contractions started but, stubbornly acting like their mother, the babies wouldn’t come right away. Harry was in labor for a total of 108 hours before he gave birth to Gabriel Potter-Snape, who had the dark hair of both parents but Harry’s light eyes. An hour after Gabriel came Silvius Potter-Lupin, who had the lungs of both his parents and came into the world howling. He calmed down once he was placed with his brother and Harry barely had a chance to look at him before he was pushing one final time to bring James Potter-Black into the world.

Harry blacked out before he could meet James and Severus spent a tense hour trying to get him back to the world of the living. In typical Harry style, he brushed off his near-death experience and immediately asked to see his children, whom he declared ‘perfection’ before slipping into a natural (and safe) sleep.

Life was perfect, well as perfect as it could get in a house with four infants. Harry and Draco devoted every waking second to their perfect little bundles, until Severus, Remus and Sirius stole the babies and forced the young parents to relax. And, while they hated to be separated from their babies for any length of time, both agreed that their relationship was still so new (in the honeymoon phase) that they never could help but take advantage of their alone time.


End file.
